Higher Education
by imnotatotalgeek
Summary: Luke starts at a new university only to fall immediately for his Biology professor, Dr Reid Oliver. Nothing can come out of a crush, or can it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luke and Noah never dated and Noah is still in a relationship with Maddie. They, along with Casey and Alison all go to university where Lily is head and most of the teachers are distant Snyder relatives. Until Dr Oliver, a new Biology professor, arrives. Still bitter about losing a malpractice suit he has been reduced to teaching Biology. Luke immediately falls for his professor but knows nothing can ever come out of it, or can it?

Luke was late; half an hour late. His hands shook as he placed his newly bought school books into his bag. It was his first day of college and already he was late. He'd forgotten to set his alarm the previous night and now his heart was pounding against his ribcage as he ran down the stairs of the farm. Forgetting breakfast, he sprinted down the lane leading from the farm to the main road. Just his luck, already he was off to a bad start.

He would have gone to Oakdale University, it was and had been the most obvious choice his entire life but when he was offered a scholarship to Illinois University he couldn't say no. As it turned out, the majority of his friends decided to go with him. Bar Kevin and his homophobic crew. Luke shook his head to try and wake himself up. He stopped running at the sight of his mother looking frustrated and tapping the steering wheel.

He hesitantly opened the door and slid in the passenger seat.

'Sorry, mom. I forgot to set the alarm and ...' Luke begun.  
'Luke, you know I have to be at the university early. Particularly on the first day.'

Lily Snyder was head of Illinois University. She had been in charge ever since the last head eloped to France forgetting to tie up loose ends with the university. Lucinda, as head of the board, noticed her unemployed daughter looking bored and losing motivation and managed to persuade her to take over.

'I know, mom, I'm sorry.' Luke ducked his head and hid the grin the he knew would grace his face. His mother always forgave him when he put on that voice.  
'Oh, honey, of course I forgive you! Just don't do it again. Are you excited?' Lily asked.  
'Yeah. I'm a little nervous but that's to be expected. I can't wait to get started actually. And to see my friends.'

'LUKE!' Four voices chorused at him as he got out of his mom's car. Noah, Maddie, Alison and Casey practically mowed him over as he walked towards the cafeteria area. He waved goodbye to his mom and turned to his friends.

'Hey guys! It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you!'  
'That's because it has, man. Where've you been?' Casey asked.  
'No! I had to stay and help out my dad with the horses and stuff. We had to go through some stuff and it was nice, you know, just being with him.'  
'Aww. That's sweet, Luke.' Alison simpered. Luke nodded.  
'We got your timetable for you. Erm, looks like you did OK with English, dude.' Casey said.  
'Who'd I get?'  
'Katie Snyder. Lucky you getting your aunt.'  
Luke sighed. He knew he would be dealing with his entire family virtually controlling the entire school, he just wasn't expecting to have to be taught by one of them.  
'What have you got first?' Luke checked his timetable.  
'Erm. Biology with Dr Oliver.' The group hissed. 'What? What's wrong  
with Dr Oliver?'  
'Don't you remember Reg telling us about that awful science professor he had at school?' Noah asked.  
'No shit! Really?'  
Looks like this day was getting better and better.

The classroom was huge with high ceilings and glass walls giving the class something to look at when the lesson became tedious. The floor was tilted at a slight angle so each student had a decent view of the professor. Luke took a seat in the middle of the class a few rows in.

So far so good. All he had to do now is wait for hell to begin.

Reid Oliver sighed and rubbed his palms across his face. He was sitting in his office trying to find his class notes for his first lesson to no avail. He slumped back into his chair remembering how he got into this position.

Only a six months ago was he one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and now, thanks to a malpractice suit that went wrong, he was teaching incompetent brats about photosynthesis and cells. He might as well be teaching kindergarten kids judging by the observable maturity of the teenagers at this godforsaken university. At least he had  
moved from the last school he was at. That was truly awful.

He was bitter and raw from the fight for his job. Finally he found the sheets of paper he was looking for. Hopefully, all of his students remembered their brains because he really wasn't feeling in the mood to pander around and let them pass without some hard grafting along the way.

He exited his office knowing when he returned he wouldn't feel any less disappointed in himself. That wouldn't change until he got back in the operating room. Until then he could live with being the school baddie. It wasn't exactly a new personality for him to undertake.

Reid Oliver strode in and Luke dropped the pen he had been chewing on. Dr Oliver was gorgeous. Rugged and chiselled, his well-built body showing slightly because of the tight shirt. Luke swallowed. Dr Oliver surveyed the class dropping his glance on Luke. Reid raised an eyebrow at Luke's goldfish expression.

He disconnected his heated gaze and turned to face the board, a view that Luke wasn't disappointed in. He blushed and tried to calm himself down.

Reid wrote his name on the interactive whiteboard and instructions for the class: Read and make notes on pages 1-15. Answer all questions on these pages. In silence.

He placed the pen down on his desk.  
'I'm assuming, perhaps naively, that you all know how to read and can understand instructions?' He questioned the class. A few nodded shakily, the rest looked stricken.  
'Oh don't go all maudlin. Just get on with it before my patience wears any thinner.'

He sat down and begun reading through his notes on his next class when a knocking on the desk drew his eyes up to meet the eyes of the person he had been looking into before.

'Dr Oliver,' Luke whispered, 'I've already made those notes.'  
'And the questions?' Luke nodded. 'My, my. Someone has been busy.' He murmured.  
He placed his index finger to his lips and mimed to be quiet.  
'Class, stay silent. I need to talk to Mr...?'  
'Snyder.' Luke responded.  
'Mr Snyder, for a minute. Keep working. I'll be testing you when I get back.'

He led Luke out of the classroom and leant against the wall outside. Luke closed the door and turned around to see his teacher leaning against the wall. He stuffed his shaking hands in his front pockets and rocked on his feet.

Dr Oliver was bemused. Was this kid being a suck up or just an enthusiast? Always the former it seemed.

'So, Mr Snyder, you've had a dull summer then?' He asked as Luke leant back on the wall parallel to his, keeping his distance.

'You could say that.' Luke smiled. Reid nodded and suppressed the feeling to smile along with his student. A feeling he would never succumb to.  
'Well, I'll try and find you something interesting to do.'  
They both noticed the innuendo and caught each others eyes. Suddenly a figure walked up to them both.  
'Get back to class, Mr Snyder. I'll bring you some work in a minute.'  
Reid instructed Luke. Luke nodded and tried to slow his speeding heart rate down. It was in overdrive today.

As he exited he realised it was his mother who was walking down the hallway.

'Hey, mom!' He said in passing as he went back to class.  
'Hello, honey. Dr Reid Oliver I just wanted to see how you were getting on settling in.' she followed him into his office as he started to look for an exercise for Luke.

'I've settled in well Ms Snyder. Snyder. Mr Snyder's mother?' Reid asked. He was perplexed.  
'Yes, Luke is my son. He hasn't done anything wrong has he? Why was he outside the classroom?'  
'Quite the contrary. He had simply done the exercise I assigned so I was about to look for something for him to do.'  
'Ah. Well, I'll leave you to continue your... Sifting.' Lily smiled at the doctor and left the office.

Reid picked up an exercise for Luke and left his office. Something told him this was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The term continued without too many mishaps. Some of the other teachers took offense to Reid's... abrasive manner. Something he would never apologise for. He had made one ally though. Katie Snyder, another of Luke's plethora of relatives. Katie was bright, bubbly and blonde. She was his only true friend at this school. He missed his job like mad and having someone there who also missed something similarly made the gaping hole shrink slightly.

'Reid! Look at this! Just read this!' Katie shouted as she bounced around the staffroom. She held out some sheets of paper and, sighing, Reid took them from her hands.

'What is this? Hank's new attempt at writing a play? Remember what happened with the Pinter disaster?' They both shivered and Katie shook her head violently.  
'It's one of my student's take on the placebo effect. It's fantastically well-written and about a subject you love. A win-win situation!' Katie gasped as she sat down next to him. He began to read it.

As he read the paper, Katie leaned over his shoulder murmuring how well the sentences were structured and how the piece flowed effortlessly. Reid was impressed. Those were words that he rarely said out loud so he kept quiet. He continued to read until he had finished the paper.

'So, what did you think?' Katie asked.  
'It was good. Whoever wrote it has obviously done their homework. I would have enjoyed more information on endorphins and how naloxone was the key to understanding via the acute phase response but overall, it was good. Thorough.' Reid nodded, passing the paper back to a smiling Katie.  
'Who wrote it?' Reid asked over the rim of his coffee mug. The coffee at school was awful so he bought his from a local coffee shop on the way to work. Java or some other one-syllable word.  
'Luke Snyder.' Reid spat out his coffee.

This was getting ridiculous. Over the past couple of weeks since he had met Luke Snyder he noticed him everywhere; on the sports notice board for basketball club, his name whispered through the hallways, his mother and various other relatives congregating in the staffroom to discuss, loudly, their incestuous problems. He saw Luke Snyder everywhere and it was starting to drive him mad. Reid was worried.  
What if Luke was only mentioned as much as any other student, it was just that Reid noticed him more? With his beautifully soft hair and pure complexion, Reid had caught himself thinking about Luke more than once. Reid was very worried.

'Reid!' Katie shouted as she rushed to find napkins to dab at the coffee stains that were now settling into her white trousers.

'Serves you right for wearing white jeans. What are we, a budding WAG?' Reid sniggered at the speed Katie moved to find a cloth.

'Shut. Up. Why did you just spew your caramel drink all down me when I mentioned Luke?' Katie asked as she moved back to the chair next to Reid.  
'No reason.' Reid said as he brought a journal up in front of his face. Katie raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

-

'I want to give you all a project. Biology related, obviously. Think of something you are interested in, whether it's animals, plants or human behaviour. You can work in pairs or individually. It should be research in the form of a booklet or ten minute presentation. You have a week.' Reid was standing in front of his desk in his classroom observing the sighs and disgruntled looks from the teenagers from all  
but one.

-

Luke loved discovering, researching and looking into new subjects. Anyway he could write about something he felt passionate about. So far Dr Oliver had successfully made Biology his passion. Perhaps not for the most wholesome reason.

Over the past couple of years he had been struggling to find a subject that really kept him interested. Especially with the hectic lifestyle his disorganised family lead, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the utter horror of it all. But after his mom had woken up from her coma and he knew she had accepted him, life seemed to get better.  
He started writing and playing basketball again. He was out and his family accepted him. That was all he cared about right now.

Throughout the summer, while working at WOAK, he felt happy. Perhaps slightly annoyed at having to view the odd romance that Noah and Maddie had set up but he was happy for his friends. He was jealous, obviously. He wanted true love like his parents but would settle for the awkward first-relationship his friends suffered. He just wanted someone to talk to about all of the shit that he'd had to live through these past years.

'Mr Snyder? Am I boring you?' Dr Oliver's voice ricocheted through Luke's daydreaming. Luke jumped and realised that he had been staring out of the window for the past ten minutes.  
'Sorry, Dr Oliver. I was just…erm…thinking about my project.'  
Luke said trying to look honestly at Dr Oliver. Reid wasn't buying that look for one second but his voice was sore already from berating the other less-competent students so he simply nodded and returned to the lesson.

-

'Mr Snyder!' Reid called out at the end of the lesson. He gestured for Luke to join him by his desk as the other students poured out of the classroom. Luke stumbled forwards and stood in front of Reid.

'Yes, Dr Oliver?' Luke asked whilst juggling with the books in his arms.  
'I read your paper on the Placebo Effect. It was good.' Reid said looking at Luke.  
'Thank you. I've been interested in that topic for a while now. I spent most of last summer in hospital so I was able to ask nurses and doctors about it.' Luke said.  
'Why were you in hospital?' Reid said, concern lacing his words.  
'Long story. One you will probably find out soon enough.' Luke sighed.  
He hated that his story had become part of Oakdale history. It was embarrassing.  
'Ok. Look, you seem to be my brightest student right now,' Luke blushed, 'And so, I thought you might want to be tutored for Advanced Biology on top of the foundation course you are doing right now.' Reid said. He had lied; Luke was more than bright, he shined.  
'Wow, I was not expecting you to ask me that. Can I think about it?' Luke asked. It would be a lot to take on, an extra course. On top of all of his other subjects. He would have to think it through. But if Dr Oliver was planning on tutoring him, how could he say no?

He couldn't deny his attraction to his teacher anymore. He ached for Dr Oliver through all of his other lessons, his heart pounding at the very thought of being as near the professor as he was right now.

'Of course, let me give you the literature about the course first. Reid turned around to find his bag which he had placed on his desk chair. He rummaged through it, bending over slightly making Luke's mouth to drop open. Luke tilted his head to the right in appreciation of the new view, imagining what he could do with...

'Ah, here it is!' Reid held the booklet and turned around to see a pleasingly pink-tinged Luke. He handed him the booklet which caused their fingertips to brush against one another. They both gasped from the electric shock.

'Sorry. Static electricity, you know.' Reid muttered shaking his fingers. He looked up to see Luke's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He looked a mix between petrified and extremely aroused. Reid stepped forwards and placed the back of his hand over Luke's forehead, seemingly checking Luke's temperature. The younger man sighed and opened his lust-filled eyes. Reid sucked in a breath and was about to turn his hand around to rake his fingers through Luke's hair when he snapped to his senses.

Luke was in heaven. The two men were stood only inches apart and Dr Oliver's hand was on his face. He was about to reach up and crush the older man's lips into his when Reid pulled away and stepped back.

'You...er...don't feel like you've got a temperature. Are you OK?' Reid croaked. His entire body was tingling and he was dying to press Luke up against the wall and thrust against him but he knew he mustn't.

'Yeah. I'd better go.' Luke picked up his books and the booklet and opened the door, 'Bye.' He left the classroom and Reid let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He pressed his palms against the desk and he head hung forwards, seemingly in defeat.

'Shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

The following lesson Luke let Reid know that he was interested in the extra classes. In truth, Luke was just excited about spending time with the man that had occupied all of his dreams the past few weeks. Spending time with him. Alone. Luke blushed at the idea. He remembered how dizzy he had felt with Reid so close. He knew that it was the University's policy that teachers couldn't date students. He knew that Reid could easily lose his job and destroy his reputation forever. Luke had a lot of thinking to do.

Reid was sitting in his study looking over some papers the following night when a knock at his door drew him from his silent anger over one of his student's eternal stupidity.

He stood up and opened the door to a distraught Katie and a wailing child.  
'Katie, what the hell has happened? Why do you have a banshee for a child? Quick, come inside before my neighbours accuse me of infanticide.' Reid questioned and ordered in quick succession. Katie pushed past him and sobbed as she sat down on his sofa.

'He won't stop crying!' Reid pointed to the child in question. Katie nodded, causing her tears to fall from her chin.  
'All night, he's been crying. My paediatrician is on holiday and I didn't know where else to go, Reid. You're a doctor; cure him!' Reid nodded and started to look over Jacob.

Luke had decided. He would be adult about the entire situation. He was 17 years old, for god's sake! This would stop now. He would not allow himself to destroy the occupation of one of the best teachers he'd ever had. Even if he did want him so badly it hurt. He would take the extra lessons for the purpose of learning and not drooling over his professor's body or voice or...

'Stop it, Luke!' He told himself. 'He's not interested in you. He's probably straight.'

Luke sighed and looked down at his Biology project. He had been working on it for days, tweaking and editing to make it perfect. It was due in tomorrow and he was worried that it wouldn't match up to Dr Oliver's standards.

Luke stood up and switched off his bedroom light, making his way to bed. Who was he kidding? Of course Dr Oliver was straight! Why hadn't he thought of that before? He was lust-addled and distracted by the prospect of someone so... adult, wanting him. Just him. Not his money or his influence or power. Just Luke.

He pulled the covers up to tuck under his chin and closed his eyes, knowing that the moment he fell asleep all he would see was Reid however much his conscious mind objected.

'I think Jacob is developing his first ear infection.' Reid said looking at Katie whose face was blotchy and covered in tear streaks. He smiled at her and went into his kitchen to get a glass of water for her.  
'Just get him some antibiotics and he'll be fine.' He said as he reached into the cupboard to get a glass. He filled it up and returned to a sleeping Jacob and a relieved Katie.  
'That's great! Thanks, Reid. I owe you.'  
'You sure do. I'll cash that favour at another time.'  
'So your girlfriend won't mind that I've brought my kid around at midnight, will she?' Katie asked.  
'Ha! No. I'm gay, Katie.' He chuckled.  
'Oh! Sorry, boyfriend then?' She continued.  
'No. Just me.' He smiled.  
'I could totally set you up, you know!' She squealed.  
'I'm sure you could but I don't require matchmaking services at the moment. Thanks.' Reid politely turned down. Katie nodded as she stood up.  
'We'd better be off. Night, Reid.' She opened his apartment door and left.

Reid brushed his teeth and went to bed. He lifted his covers up and tucked them under his chin, knowing that the first thing he would see when he closed his eyes was Luke.

'Projects in please!' Reid called out in class the next day. Thirty booklets were thrown at his desk from various distances. He looked down at the cluttered desk and murmured thanks.

As the class left a certain blonde stopped in front of his desk.  
'Dr Oliver, I was wondering when we are going to start the extra lessons?' Luke asked.  
'How about after school today?' Reid countered. He was going to have to get over whatever it was that he felt for this kid. If anything.

'Sure. I'll meet you in your office at 4?' Reid nodded and Luke left the classroom. Luke could hear his heartbeat racing, the blood pumping through his ears. He thought he had gotten over this foolish crush.

'I should be so lucky.' he thought to himself as he made his way to his next lesson.

A knock on his office door shocked Reid as he checked his watch. It was 4. Had he actually fallen asleep in school? He mentally berated himself as he called out for Luke to come in.

Luke stepped awkwardly into the room. It was medium sized with a large glass desk and two wooden chairs sitting in front of it. Behind it sat a beautifully ruffled, Dr Oliver. His heart and stomach fluttered.

'Was I disturbing you, Dr Oliver?' he asked as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Reid chuckled,

'No,' he lied. He stood up from his chair behind the desk and walked around to lean on the front of it, diagonal to Luke.  
'I thought we'd start with one of the easier topics. Just to let you get used to the new course.' he said maintaining his trademark, expressionless face.  
'Sure.' Luke said as he got out his file and pen, poised to take notes.  
Reid moved and sat next to Luke in the chair next to him glancing at some of the notes Luke had already taken.  
'They were on the course website. I just wanted to understand the topics we are going to cover before I came here.' Luke looked hesitantly at Reid who was now leaning even closer to Luke's chair, trying to read the notes. He slid the file closer and smiled.  
'Let's get started then.'

The few hours he spent with Reid were some of the best he'd ever had. They'd laughed and joked when Luke didn't get something and bantered throughout. Their eyes locked thousands of time but each time one or the other would look away. Hands and thighs would brush against each other and they would settle there for mere seconds before they moved.

Reid looked up at Luke who was biting his pen and put his hand over Luke's and brought the pen out of Luke's mouth. It was far too suggestive for Reid's restraint but now he was in an even more compromising position. He was holding Luke's hand and his eyes were fixed on Luke's mouth. He could feel Luke's heated gaze drop to his  
mouth; a laser beam would feel cooler on his face than Luke's eyes.

And suddenly they were moving forwards, their noses barely brushing against one another's. Luke's tongue swiped out to lick his upper lip and closed his eyes when suddenly a loud ringtone filled the office with blaring, tinny noise. They withdrew immediately and Luke fished out his mobile from his pocket.

'Hey, mom.' Luke said in a slightly breathy voice.  
'Yeah, I'll be out soon. Yes, I'll see you in the car park. Bye.' Luke ended the call and looked at Reid.  
'I'd better go,' he said while pushing his books into his bag.  
'Yeah.' Reid murmured while standing up. Luke walked the door.  
'Same time next week then?' Reid caught his eyes and nodded. Luke sucked in a breath and left the room.

Reid kicked his desk, swearing profusely. How could he let this happen? When did he slip?

He knew. He could pinpoint it to three weeks ago. The moment he had laid eyes on Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Six days after the almost-kiss, Luke was sitting in Al's with Noah, Maddie, Casey and Alison. His friends were deeply immersed in a conversation but he was playing with his coke straw and daydreaming about the events of last week. He couldn't stop thinking about Reid; how close they got to kissing even after Luke promised himself he wouldn't let anything but a platonic student/teacher relationship develop. His heart hurt and his head was throbbing. He was mystified about how to handle the situation.

'But that movie is so old, Maddie!' Casey whined as Maddie suggested another movie for their weekly film nights.

'Oh look, Luke. Isn't that Dr Oliver?' Alison asked as she pointed to the counter where Reid was leaning over, his hands grasped together, facing the other way. Luke bit his lip and looked up and down Reid's body, unable to help himself.

'Oh My God, Luke! You totally just checked him out!' Casey whispered.  
'I did not!' Luke replied in the same hushed tone. 'I need to ask him about my tutoring. Back in a minute.' Luke slipped out of the booth and walked to the counter and stood beside Reid.  
'Mr Snyder, I wasn't expecting to see you here.' Reid said without looking at Luke. Luke turned towards Reid.  
'Why not?'  
'I pictured you more of a caviar/Champagne kind of guy considering your background.'  
'Ha! I prefer chilli and fries to Oysters and vol au vents.' Reid turned to smile at Luke.  
'You've got a bit of chilli...there.' Reid said pointing to the corner of Luke's mouth.  
'Oh!' Luke's tongue started licking around the outside of his lips causing Reid's knees to go weak.  
'God.' he murmured looking lustfully at Luke's mouth.  
'Thanks.' Luke said and took a small step forward.

Just then Reid's order turned up and he dragged his eyes away from Luke's lips to pick  
it up.  
'I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mr Snyder.' Reid said without actually meeting Luke's eyes. Luke nodded and walked back to his booth.

Reid left the diner even more frustrated than when he had entered.

-

The next couple of lessons were similar to the first lesson. Both men were frustrated, knowing that they couldn't touch the other man. In Reid's office, a month before Christmas, Luke had brought mince pies which made Reid groan in a way that went straight to Luke's groin.

'These are incredible but aren't we a little premature with mince pies? It's early November, Mr Snyder, in case you didn't own a calendar.' Reid chuckled.  
'My grandma made them for me. She's an amazing cook and I thought you might enjoy them; considering how much you love food.' Reid nodded his mouth full. Luke laughed at the sight.  
'What?' Reid said once he had swallowed the mouthful.  
'Nothing.' Luke said. 'I'd better be going.' Luke sighed and started packing up his stuff.  
'Hey,' Reid stood up and used his index finger to turn Luke's face towards his. 'What's up? Why do you look so sad?'  
'It's nothing. Don't worry about it.'  
'Yeah, sure it is. Tell me.' Reid hand dropped from under Luke's chin.  
'My parents. I think they are getting divorced, again.'  
'Again?' Reid thought.  
'I'm sorry, Luke. That's... horrible.' Luke nodded and he sighed.  
'It's hard, you know, to contemplate being in a relationship with anyone when your parents can't even stay together.'  
Reid couldn't stand there watching Luke look so downtrodden and sad. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and brushed his lips against Luke's ear,  
'It'll be ok. They still love you.' He felt Luke's arms encircle his back and he stayed there for a second.  
He felt Luke pull back slightly so they could look into each others eyes, Luke's hands dropping to Reid's hips.

'I know they love me but I wish they didn't make it so difficult. It feels like I have to pick a side to support.' Reid untangled himself and picked up Luke's backpack.  
'Just tell them how you feel.' Luke smiled and took his bag.  
'Bye, Dr Oliver.' And Luke left.

-

'I'm going away for a couple of days and I'll miss next weeks lesson.' Luke said the following week.  
'Sure. I can give you some exercises to make sure you don't give up completely.' Reid smiled.

They were sitting in his office, eating take out pizza from the box with their feet on each others chairs, facing one another.

'Uh-huh.' Luke agreed as he licked his fingers.  
'I was thinking that I could get your number so I could ring you if I have any problems. With the work, you know.'  
'I don't think that's a good idea.' Reid stood up from his chair and moved to the other end of the room so he could get some work for Luke.

'Why not?' Luke's voice said behind him.  
'Because,' Reid said as he rummaged through the filing cabinet,  
'Imagine how that would look. Student having the number of significantly older professor. Calling at all hours. It would look suspicious.' Reid turned around and gave Luke some sheets of paper.  
'I'm not going to be calling you at midnight, or anything!' Luke said taking the pages.  
'I know. But just see it from my perspective.' Reid reasoned.  
'Come on! It would not look suspicious!'  
'It would, Mr Snyder! Why can't you see that?' Reid shouted back.  
'Mr Snyder, seriously? Just call me Luke!'  
'We are not discussing that right now!'  
'Argh! I'm Luke! Everyone else calls me that, why can't you?'  
'God, it's like the Spanish Inquision in here! I will always call you Mr Snyder and I will not give you my number!' Reid shouted. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like...' Reid apologised, rubbing his forehead.  
'No. It's fine. I get it. I'll see you in a couple of weeks.' Luke collected his stuff together and left in stony silence.

Reid watched him leave the school from his window.

'Luke.' He whispered, causing the glass to fog up, a perfect metaphor  
for his brain when Luke was around.

-

That evening he and Katie were sitting in his apartment drinking wine and whining over their respective jobs.  
'The kids are great if they try hard but, you know, they rarely do what you want!'  
'I know.' Reid said, thinking back to Luke and how hurt he looked when he shouted at him.  
'Hey, I found this in your pigeon hole before I left school late after marking.' She handed him an envelope with his name on.

He opened it and took out the piece of paper that was inside. There were hastily scribbled words, written unmistakeably by Luke.

_It's not suspicious. Even if it was I wouldn't care._

Underneath the short note there was a mobile phone number. Luke's number.

'What does it say?' Katie asked as she took a sip of merlot.  
'Just the janitor needing to...um...look at the dodgy radiator in my office.'

Reid slipped the piece of paper in his pocket, ducking his head and smiling. Katie noticed the smile but didn't say anything. She'd get it out of him some other time.

A knock at the door disturbed them from their mutual misery. Reid got up and opened the door to see his landlord standing in front of him.

'What seems to be the problem?'  
'Look I'm sorry, Dr Oliver, but I'm selling the place.'  
'What?' Reid asked astonished, 'When do I need to move out?'  
'Within the month. I'm sorry.' He smiled sadly and went down the stairs. Reid returned to Katie who looked surprisingly happy.  
'What's perked you up?'  
'Your landlord.'  
'Why? He just kicked me out. Where am I going to find an affordable apartment within a month?'  
'I've got an idea. Why don't you become my new roommate?'


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Reid distracted himself from thinking about Luke by packing, marking and shouting. He did anything to stop himself from thinking about the note Luke left him with his number on it. It was beside his bed in Katie's spare room. Every night he would pick up his phone and dial the first three numbers before cancelling the call and falling back on his bed like a dead weight.

'Alright, Luke, tell me what's the problem?' Holden asked Luke as they sat in their hotel room. Luke had been taken with his father on a trip to buy a new horse. His birthday was in a month or so, and he wanted a new horse since his last one had retired a while ago.

He was going to be 18. He thought back on the previous year. He had barely ticked anything off his 17th year to-do-list. He hadn't had sex, he didn't have a boyfriend and he hadn't… well actually he had done that one. He had fallen in love. He had fallen for Reid, unrequitedly, beautifully and, naturally, it was unreciprocated.

'Nothing, dad, I'm just tired after the drive down.'

'Listen, if it's about me and your mum, you know that we both love you, right? That'll never change.' Holden said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

'I know, dad.'

'Then what is it? School?' Luke froze.

'Um. No. I'm just tired. I think I'll stay here for the day while you go out looking. Call me if you find any good horses and we'll go back tomorrow and see.'

'You do look pale. Ok. I'll see you later.' Holden patted Luke on the back and left the room.

Luke jumped up from the bed and rummaged through his suitcase to get out his phone.

No new messages

His heart sunk. He felt wrung out and hurt over the fight they had a couple of days previously. He had seen anger in Reid's eyes and something else he couldn't describe. But why couldn't he call Luke, Luke? Why did he persist with 'Mr Snyder', which reminded him of his father?

It infuriated Luke that he had fallen so deeply for his professor. It infuriated him further when he checked his mobile and he still had no new messages.

It was late and, as every night for the past five nights, Reid was sitting up in his bed resting against the headboard and holding his phone. Today he had progressed to four digits. He stopped. What would he say?

'Hey, Luke, it's your pervy teacher here!' or 'Mr Snyder, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past couple of months and I'm completely infatuated with you.'? He sighed, and dialled the complete number and pressed the green phone button.

Miles away, Luke was sitting in the same position except his phone was on resting on his stomach. His dad had gone out for the night to meet up with some old friends and Luke had faked a headache and stayed in the hotel room.

Suddenly his phone sprung to life. He picked it up. The dimly lit screen showed an unfamiliar number. Hesitantly, he pressed 'accept'.

'Hello?' He asked slowly.

'Hello, Mr Snyder it's Dr Oliver.' Luke's heart was pounding and he was surprised his phone hadn't slipped from his hand in surprise.

'Hi.' Luke said tentatively, hugging the phone to his shoulder.

'It was dangerous that you left me your number. Anyone could have seen it.'

'No they couldn't, it was in an envelope, remember?'

'Still. Look, about the other day, it was wrong of me to shout at you. It's hard when you meet someone and you… connect. We could eat pizza, do work and talk for hours if it weren't for you needing to get home. But there's a line. It's a thin line but a line nonetheless. However much you think you could be friends or…' He trailed off, 'But the line is still there. It's relationships like ours when you should feel safe, able to say anything without feeling stupid even if it is stupid. We need that trust to be able to continue our tutoring. I can't teach you if you don't trust me. So, I'm sorry that I overreacted. That's the last apology you'll ever hear coming from me.'

'I trust you.' Reid could hear Luke's smile form around those words and felt his own growing as well.

'Good. So where the hell are you?'

Reid was glad that he'd drawn a line. He wanted boundaries to make sure that he wouldn't slip. He needed to feel that he had made the situation plain and clear for Luke to understand. They spoke on the phone about Luke's trip, the school work and various other things for almost two hours.

'I should probably let you get some sleep. Night, Luke.'

'Night, Dr Oliver.'

It took Luke ten minutes before he realised that Reid had finally called him Luke. He grinned and fell back into his bed.

'Why do you look so chirpy?' Katie asked as Reid walked out of his room into the kitchen area to get a cup of coffee.

'No reason. I just got some sleep that's all and it's the weekend.'

'Huh. Well, I got a phone call from Holden this morning,' Reid looked at her quizzically, 'Luke's dad.' She explained.

'Ah.' Reid said as he searched the kitchen for a cup.

'Luke should be back in school by Monday, in time for your lesson.' Katie said looking at Reid for his reaction.

'Hmm.' He hummed, still opening all of the cupboards looking for a cup.

Katie sighed and reached behind her head and pulled out one for him.'

'Thanks.' He smiled.

'Oh my god, what is up with you?' She shouted.

'What?' He asked over his coffee cup.

'You're smiling! What happened?'

'Nothing!'

Katie shook her head but let it go. She would find out somehow. Why on earth was Reid smiling like that?

It was Monday morning and Luke was happy to be home. The new horse was being delivered once it had gone through all of the thorough medical tests to make sure it was healthy. He was excited about being back at school and seeing his friends. And Dr Oliver.

His Biology lesson was uneventful except for when Reid leant down and whispered in Luke's ear,

'Good to have you back.' Luke had shivered and Reid smiled as walked around the rest of the classroom observing their notes.

After school Luke went straight to the toilets and checked his hair and made sure he didn't have any food stuck in his teeth. He patted down his shirt and walked out of the bathrooms to find his books for the lesson.

Reid was sitting at his desk reading through some papers when Luke knocked on his door and entered.

'Hey, Dr Oliver.'

'Hi, Luke. Let's get started.'

'No food I'm afraid.' Luke said as he sat down. Reid tried to look disappointed and Luke laughed.

'So today's topic I asked you to look over while you were away. Any thoughts?'

The tutoring session was filled with laughing and snarky come-backs. Reid had walked around his desk to sit next to Luke which never failed to make Luke's heart flutter, even if he had done the same thing for the past couple of months.

They both stood at the end of the lesson continuing their conversation on favourite movies, a topic which neither of them could remember transferring to from Biology.

Luke's phone buzzed and he brought it out in front of him.

'It's my dad,' He clicked a couple of buttons and broke out into a huge grin, 'You know that horse I was telling you about?'

'Yeah, the chestnut one, right?' Reid nodded.

'I've got him! He passed all of his tests.' Luke put his phone in his pocket and reached forward to circle his arms around Reid's neck and pulled him into a hug.

'That's great, Luke.' Reid said into Luke's hair.

They pulled back slightly and Reid looked at Luke, whose eyes were immediately filled with lust, darkening his chocolate-shaded irises. Reid felt trapped, both of Luke's arms were still securely wrapped around his neck and his arms were on Luke's hips. This was the most compromising position he'd been in yet.

Without Reid's permission his body moved forwards pushing Luke into the wall behind him. He crushed his lips into the younger man's mouth, which opened to allow a moan to escape. Reid turned his head and licked along Luke's lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth and sucking on Luke's until he elicited further beautiful noises.

They continued to kiss furiously and Reid stuck a thigh between Luke's open legs creating friction for Luke. They rubbed up against each other and Reid began to suck on Luke's neck whilst listening to Luke's gasps next to his ear, as if he was drowning in Reid.

And then Reid was pulling away and Luke was grasping at his shirt trying to bring back that warmth he had felt only moments previously.

'We mustn't, Luke.' Reid breathed.

They were both breathing harshly and then Luke heard a door open and shut and he opened his eyes to see Reid's empty office. He felt like crying.

Reid practically ran to his car not caring that he left all of his work in his office. He couldn't go back now. He was still ridiculously hard and his hair was mussed and untidy after Luke's hands had grasped and raked his fingers through his hair.

He unlocked his car and got in. His head hit the wheel with a thump and he felt like shouting at someone, anyone. He was definitely going to lose his job now. It was only a matter of time before Luke told someone. He was probably on the phone with his mother, Reid's boss, right now. He reversed the car and left the car park, speeding home.

He had lost everything over the most intense kiss he'd ever experienced.

'Double shit.'


	6. Chapter 6

Reid was freaking out. He spent the rest of Monday evening either getting hard over his memories of the kiss or preparing himself for Mrs Snyder to fire him on the spot tomorrow. He couldn't get over how soft Luke's lips were or how insistent his tongue was. He remembered how hard they were moving against one another and he was surprised he hadn't come at the sight of Luke in so much pleasure.

But now he had two destroyed careers under his belt, the former for alleged incompetence and the second for making out with a seventeen year old in his office. He was only twenty eight and he had no respect left for himself at all.

Katie walked into her living room which was bathed in darkness. She pottered into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and jumped out of her skin when a voice said,

'Sorry if I woke you.'

'Reid?'

'Who else would it be? I hope Hank doesn't sit in the dark in your living room.'

'Our living room.' She corrected.

'Ha! I've only lived here for six days, Katie.'

'I know but I like saying 'our' again. It makes me feel less alone. Now tell me, why are you sitting in the dark?'

'No reason. I'm just not tired.'

'So you're sitting in the dark?'

'I'm thinking.' He said, 'The amount of light hasn't affected my thinking.'

'Naturally.' She walked over to the sofa where Reid was stretched out and sat on the edge. 'Talk.'

Reid made up some lame excuse; something about a kid in one of his classes disrupting him during lessons, which wasn't a large leap from the truth.

He got ready for school and virtually inhaled the entire pot of coffee. He had barely slept the night before and now he felt shattered. His body was usually built for odd hospital shifts but it had been too long since his last all-nighter. He had Biology with Luke in the first period, if he lasted that long. He wouldn't be surprised if Mrs Snyder kicks him out before he got to it.

Luke sat down in the common room and slumped on Casey's shoulder. He hadn't slept at all last night; he kept reliving the kiss and revelling in how amazing Reid had felt against him.

'What's up, man? You look shot.' Casey asked.

'Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night.' He sat up and leant back against the chair.

'Oh. What were you doing?'

'Nothing. Just couldn't sleep.' He lied.

'Well, you'd better wake up. You've got Dr Oliver next.' Casey nudged him. Luke sat upright and felt his cheeks blush.

'Oh yeah. I forgot about that.' He said looking through his bag and sighing with relief when he realised he had remembered his books for today.

'You sure you're ok?' Casey asked in a concerned voice.

'Yeah. Just annoyed I have Dr Oliver first. I can do without a headache first thing.' He tried to joke. Casey laughed.

'True. Oh look there's Alison. Bye, Luke.' He patted Luke on the back and went to go join his girlfriend. He could see Noah with his arm awkwardly slung over Maddie's shoulder and Casey hugging Alison and he wished it could be that simple for him and Reid.

The class started well. Luke kept his head down and Reid only let his eyes drift over to see Luke once. He noticed how tired the younger man looked,

'Probably just as tired as I look.' He thought to himself.

He wrote on the board which experiment they were doing that day and told them to work with their lab partners as this test wouldn't work with more than two people.

He sat down at his desk to set up on his desk the experiment to show them how it was supposed to be done after he saw their attempts when a voice called him away from his sorting out,

'Dr Oliver, my partner isn't here today. What do you suggest I do?' It was Luke. Of course it was. Reid caught Luke's eyes and blinked.

'Does anyone else not have a partner?' He asked.

'No, I've checked.' Reid sighed.

'Well, you'll have to work with me then.' Luke nodded and moved around the desk to stand partially to the side and partially behind Reid.

'I can take down the results and you can do the experimenting. You look tired.' Reid said.

'Ok. So do you, by the way.' Luke said as swapped places with Reid.

'I know.' He looked at Luke who looked straight back and inhaled quickly.

They stood in comfortable silence for the rest of the experiment until another student needed to walk behind the desk to collect something and pushed Reid's front straight into Luke's back causing Luke to fall forwards a bit. Reid slid an arm around Luke's middle and held him upright. Luke could feel Reid was as hard as he was and he pushed back slightly. Reid gasped and looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed their teacher and classmate in some early stage of foreplay.

Reid ran the tip of his nose down the side of Luke's face. The younger man's breathing had sped up considerably and he had put his left hand behind him and gripped Reid's thigh. They were slowly rocking in tandem, Reid panting in Luke's ear and Luke's hips moving in slow circles.

A shrill voice shouted out without looking over at Luke and Reid,

'Dr Oliver! Look, we've done it!'

Reid immediately stopped moving and stepped back. Luke had stopped moving too and for a second he thought that they'd been noticed however subtle they were trying to be.

Reid walked over to the girl's experiment and looked over it. Luke noticed that Reid had pulled his lab coat around so the rest of the class didn't notice how hard he was. Luke smiled to himself and begun packing up their experiment. He realised that no one in the class had seen them thanks to their experiments distracting them.

Reid had left the classroom before the rest of the class. He didn't head for his office he headed to Katie's. He knew she wouldn't be in. He also knew that Luke would go looking for him and the first place he would look would be Reid's office. And he just couldn't face Luke right now. He kept slipping. No matter where he placed the boundaries of their relationship, Luke kept moving them with his smiles and shockingly perfect ass.

Reid slumped down into Katie's sofa and covered his face with his hands. He had fallen hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke was woken up by his three younger siblings, Ethan being held by his dad, and parents singing him happy birthday. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then broke out in a wide grin. Even if his parents were getting a divorce, they could all come together and celebrate his birthday which made Luke smile even brighter.  
'Thanks!' He said once they had stopped singing. Natalie and Faith sat on his bed next to him. Suddenly he was glad to have changed the sheets the previous night after his recent activities while thinking about Reid.

'Hey guys! Did you bring my present upstairs?' He asked. They shook their heads and he smiled.  
'Can I go see him?' He asked eagerly.

'Of course, but first have your breakfast. Grandma Emma has made you pancakes especially!' His dad said.  
He got out of bed and hugged both of his parents.  
'Thank you both!' He smiled and ran down the farm stairs followed by his sisters.

His friends had organised him a giant birthday party with all of his friends and family at Metro. He was ridiculously excited.

The moment he stepped into the common room the entire room burst out into a loud, out of tune and unsynchronised rendition of 'happy birthday'. Casey walked over and clapped him on the back and Maddie, Alison and Noah all congregated around him.  
'You're finally eighteen, Luke! Finally catching up with the rest of us!' Luke laughed. He had moved up a year in junior school and was always a year younger than the rest of his friends. Maddie, Casey, Alison and Noah were almost nineteen. He smiled at his friends and accepted hugs from the rest of his class.

The rest of the day was filled with hugs and more singing from his friends and Luke ended up with a permanent grin fixed to his face. When he entered his Biology class he was sure that Reid wouldn't have remembered his birthday but that little bit of hope was burning a hole inside of him.

The moment Dr Oliver entered his class, a stack of textbooks in his arms and his expression distracted and cold; Luke knew that he hadn't remembered his birthday. He was sad for a second and then realised that it wasn't that important and he should just get over himself.

'Class, I'll hand you a textbook in a minute and I want you to flip to page thirty-seven and start the questions and take notes on the experiments explained.'

He begun to hand out textbooks and Luke was given his. He opened his book and saw, in the top margin of the page Reid had written,

_Happy Birthday, Luke._

Luke looked up to see Reid looking at him.

'You didn't forget.' Luke mouthed to Reid.  
'How could I? You told me about a thousand times.' Reid mouthed back, smiling.  
Luke smiled back and got on with his work, his day now a hundred times better.

That night he was dressed in a navy suit with a light blue shirt. His hair was gelled and twisted at the front and his jaw had begun to hurt from all of the smiling and laughing. As he entered Metro a huge shout from about seventy people rung through the club and he stepped back from the shock. He was shocked to see so many people there.

'Even more are expected. Half of your classmates couldn't make it till later, so they should arrive in a couple of hours.' His mom said.

Luke mingled and greeted as many guests as he could before he saw Katie and ran over,  
'Hey Katie, I'm glad to see you here.'  
'Half your school is here, Luke.' She replied, smiling.  
'I know! Half the teachers are here too.' He realised. He couldn't see Reid though as he looked around the room.  
'That's true. This is probably the social event of the term so who could turn it down? Except Reid of course.' Katie shook her head and pushed back her fringe.

'How do you know that he's not here? He might be hiding behind the buffet!' Luke laughed.  
'I live with him, silly! He's my new roommate. He got kicked out of his apartment so he's staying with me for a while.'  
'Wow. Well stick around Katie, I'm assuming Jacob's around here somewhere.'  
'Yeah, Margo's looking after him at the moment. Letting mommy have a little glass of champagne.' They laughed and Luke walked towards the door. No one had realised he'd opened the door. They all seemed to be having a brilliant time whether he was there or not. He walked through the door and shut it behind him, heading for Katie's apartment.

Reid was sitting at home nursing his first bottle of beer. He'd barely had a sip. He didn't want to get drunk tonight.  
'That's why you didn't go to Luke's party. Because you didn't want to get drunk. Let's stick to that excuse.' He said to himself.

He heard a knock at the door and stood up from the sofa to open the door on the one person he'd been wanting to see on his doorstep for months.

'Luke? What are you doing here? Why aren't you still at your party?' Reid barely asked the questions without stuttering. He was raking his eyes up and down Luke, whose shirt was partially undone with more than a little chest hair. He was looking directly at Reid, his brown eyes determined. Reid was suddenly worried that his boundaries were going to be pushed back more than a little this night.

'Just answer me this: Do you want me?' Luke didn't stutter, didn't stammer or hesitated; he just looked at Reid, searching his eyes for an answer.

'I, um, Luke…er. You can't just, um,' Reid was shaking at the thought of having Luke alone, in his apartment.

Luke just stood there, more of a man than Reid was being at that second.

'Yes.' Reid whispered. 'But we can't Luke. We can't.' Luke pushed past him into the apartment and turned around to face Reid.  
'It's my job, my reputation, potentially prison. I can't, Luke.'

Luke walked forwards and pushed Reid into the door and kissed him senseless. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

'Who's going to know?' Luke whispered. Reid moaned and grabbed Luke's neck and crashed his mouth into Luke's soft lips. Their tongues battled as their feet tumbled around as Reid pushed Luke into his bedroom. Once Reid kicked the door shut, Luke practically jumped on him trying to take of his shirt and pants. Reid undid all of the buttons on Luke's shirt and latched onto his neck causing Luke to groan. He undid Luke's belt buckle and pulled down the zip. Luke was gasping into Reid's ear and Reid could feel his heartbeat speed up when he cautiously begun to stroke Luke through his underwear.

He lightly pushed Luke back onto his bed and took off his pants. He fumbled with his own pant zip but Luke brought his hand up to steady Reid's. Luke leant forward from the edge of the bed and pulled the zip of Reid's pants down with his teeth. He used his hands to pull down the material revealing Reid's cock. Luke wasted no time and took the head into his mouth. He tentatively kissed and licked the top, placing the tip of his tongue in the slit to suck at the precome. Reid was restraining himself from bucking above him, intent on having more of Luke's mouth around him but not wanting to push him. Luke licked up the underside and took all of Reid inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and using his hand to pump the part of Reid he couldn't reach.

Reid bucked and came into Luke's mouth with a groan, most of which Luke swallowed but the remnants of the most mind-blowing orgasm Reid had ever experienced were kissed away as Reid crawled on top of Luke. They kissed hungrily until Luke's head hit the pillows.

For a while they just kissed while Reid regained composure and became hard again. He fished around in his bedside cupboard, looking for condoms and lube. Luke was sucking on one of his nipples which was incredibly distracting but he found himself unable to tell Luke to stop. He finally found what he was looking for and laid them on the pillow beside Luke's head. Luke's lips were kiss-swollen and his cheeks were flushed. His neck was covered in hickies and Reid was sure he was in exactly the same state. He traced his index finger across Luke's bottom lip causing it to quiver in anticipation.

Once Luke and Reid were prepared Reid placed the younger man's legs over his shoulders. He kissed him quickly and pushed into Luke slowly. Luke seized up for a moment but Reid leant down again and kissed him so hard he felt Luke's toes curl against his back. He pushed in once more and he found himself fully immersed in Luke. He groaned at the warm pleasure that surrounded him. He looked at Luke whose jaw was open and Reid leant down and licked a stripe up beside Luke's Adam's apple.

He began moving slowly a first but Luke started calling out for him to go faster and soon he was pounding into Luke with reckless abandon. All Luke could feel was Reid and he felt fantastic. He pulled Reid down for another kiss and they grunted into each others mouths.

Luke came first with a shout but Reid shortly followed and he fell, slumped on top of Luke.

'Wow.' Reid said.  
'Seconded.' Luke replied. Reid lifted himself off Luke to clean them both up before spooning up behind Luke and lacing their fingers together.  
'We should probably get some sleep.' Reid kissed Luke's neck and tightened his grip around Luke.  
'Reid, that was amazing. You were amazing.' Luke was still basking in the afterglow.  
'As were you.' He felt Luke yawn and snuggle back into his arms.  
'Night, Reid.' Reid kissed Luke's shoulder.  
'Night, Luke.'

In Luke's suit pocket his phone began to vibrate as his dad tried to ring him. His dad and best friends were all sitting around a large table at Metro.  
'He didn't pick up.' Holden said after leaving a message. He quickly rung Lily.

'But, Lily, if he's not here and he's not with you or his friends, then where the hell is he?'


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Luke woke up to feel soft kisses being placed around the top of his neck. He sighed and Reid ran his arm up and down  
Luke's side. He still couldn't quite believe that he was in bed with his teacher; the older, experienced and beautiful man who was now  
lying beside him. Luke felt wanted for the first time in his life. Reid made him feel happier than he'd ever been. They could talk for  
hours and make love until their bodies couldn't move an inch further.

'Hey.' Luke said quietly, still half asleep.  
'Hi.' Reid said as he tongued Luke's earlobe. 'You feel ok?' He asked tenderly.  
'Yeah, just fine. I feel perfect.' Luke turned around and softly kissed Reid.  
'Happy birthday.' Reid laughed.  
'Was that my only present?' Luke pouted.  
'Oh. Was it not good for you?' Reid smiled as wrapped Luke's leg up around his hip and ran his palm up and down the younger man's thigh.  
'Trust me it was amazing.'  
'I know.' Reid smiled. 'Your last boyfriend must have been pretty bad considering your face after you came.' Luke blushed and couldn't meet Reid's eyes.

'Luke?' Reid placed a finger under Luke's chin and turned it to his face.  
'Youweremyfirst.' Luke whispered.  
'What?' Reid laughed, 'You're going to have to repeat that for human ears.'  
'You were my first.'  
'You mean you are…were a…?' Reid stuttered.  
'First time.' Luke nodded. 'You look shocked. Are you sorry we slept together?'  
'No, but, I would have gone slower.'  
'It was perfect and exactly the way I imagined it. But what are we going to do?' He drew his hand up and down Reid's chest.  
'I can think of a few things.' Reid pulled Luke over him so the younger man was straddling him. Luke laughed and they began all over again.

-

They were just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

'Reid!' Katie shouted through the door. Reid lifted his head from Luke's neck where he had been nuzzling for the past few minutes with  
his hands running up and down Luke's back.

'What?' He shouted back.  
'Open the door!'  
'Why? I'm naked.'  
'Put a towel on and open the door right now! I want an explanation!'

Luke's face was stricken as he turned to face Reid.

'Does she know?' Luke mouthed.  
'I don't know.' Reid mouthed back. Luke hid behind the door and Reid quickly wrapped a towel around his middle. He opened the door to face a very angry Katie.

'What?' He asked trying to mask the emotions that were running through him at that minute.  
'You know what.' She replied shortly.  
'I want to know what is going on with your 'night time activities'. Why, Reid?'

Reid was shocked. She must've noticed something. He mentally cursed himself. Luke stood still behind the door. How could he have done this to Reid? Now he was going to lose his job and it was all because of him. He felt awful.

'Look, Katie. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't stop it from happening. It's all my fault.' He looked down at his damp feet.  
'I know it is and you'd better fix it!'  
'I don't know how.' He said sadly.

'Well I suppose we could call an electrician or something.' Katie sighed and flicked her hair. Reid's head snapped upwards.  
'What?'  
'You having midnight snacks, I can deal with. But when you leave the fridge door open, it breaks! You knew it was on the fritz when you moved in! Now you have to either fix this one or buy a new one. Capisci?'

'I've got it.' Reid said, his entire body almost shouting out with joy.

'And try to leave some hot water for me, will you?'

-

'I should probably get going.' Luke said as he stepped back into his pants after the longest shower he'd ever experienced. He ruffled his wet hair and put his shirt back on. Had this not been an illicit night, he would have put on one of Reid's t-shirts but he knew he couldn't. For a second he considered how difficult it would be now for them to keep their hands off one another.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and kissed the space between his ear and collarbone.

'You probably should. What time is it, anyway?' Reid asked as he untangled himself and went searching for his watch.  
'Don't worry. I've got my mobile. It's… Oh shit.' Luke looked at his phone and saw over fifty messages waiting for him.  
'What? Does someone know you were here?' Reid turned around in panic.  
'No, but someone sure wants to find out where I am.' Luke turned the screen around so Reid could see his mobile.

'Christ. What are you going to tell them? You can't tell them you were with friends.'  
'Oh god, Reid, what am I going to do?'  
'Sssh, it's okay. It's all going to be fine.' He pulled Luke to his chest and gripped him as tightly as fear gripped his stomach.  
'What have we done?' Luke murmured against Reid's chest. 'What did I make you do? You could lose your job, you reputation. How can you even look at me?' Reid pulled Luke back so he could see into his eyes.

'At least your legal now?' Reid lifted his shoulders as if to joke and Luke glared at him. 'Luke, I don't blame you at all. You didn't make me do anything I hadn't wanted to do for months.  
Let's not jump to conclusions here. What can you tell them that is even slightly plausible?'

'That I was busy riding my Biology professors cock so hard he saw stars?' Luke suggested.  
'True, but I'm not sure I want my boss, your mother, knowing the intricate positions of our love-making just yet.' Reid smiled as Luke  
rested his forearms on his shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of Reid's neck.

'And we can't even use the 'I got really drunk and ended up in…' because then my parents would get even madder, considering the kidney and everything.'  
'Huh?'  
'A story for another time, Reid.'  
'Right. Well we could flip that around and say that you stayed in a hotel because all the alcohol was distracting?'  
'That could work.'  
'You'd have to use those big puppy dog eyes of yours.'  
'I'd do anything to keep you from being taken away from me.'

They rested their foreheads together, neither knowing how to deal with the situation completely. How would they go on from here? As secret boyfriends or would they run away together to avoid his family?

'I just want to be with you, Reid.'  
'It will be difficult to hide our attraction.' Reid nodded in acceptance, 'We'd have to wait until you finished college before we could tell anyone about us.'  
'I could move schools! That would free you up from any wrong-doing.'  
'No! You got a scholarship and I'm not taking that away from you, Luke. I care too much about you to make you move because of me.'

Luke kissed Reid softly,

'I do believe I've fallen for you, Dr Oliver.'

-

Luke tried to sneak home but was held up by half of his family all sitting around grandma Emma's kitchen table. He could see all of their faces all expressing the same emotions. Shock, fatigue and half of them were fairly hung over.

'Luke! Where the hell have you been?' Holden shouted out as he pulled Luke into a hug.  
'It's a long story.'  
'What's the short version?' Lily asked as she stood up from the table.  
'The alcohol last night got to me. I didn't have any, but I had to get away before it got to that situation.'  
'I'm so sorry, Luke. We should have been more considerate.' Holden said as he looked at his feet.  
'That's ok. I just hope you understand.'  
'Where did you go?'

'Shit.' Luke thought. Reid had come up blank for this question so he simply thought of the most random place in Oakdale.

'I was at grandmother's cottage.'  
'Oh right. I forgot that was empty this time of year.' Luke could have buckled over with relief.  
'Well, I'm shattered. Thanks for the party last night. I'm going to bed. Bye.' He waved goodbye to his congregated family and ran up the farm steps.

He reached for his phone and texted Reid,

_They bought it._

He sat down on his bed and thought about the previous night, how Reid had been so gentle and yet so forceful as he pounded into him. Luke shifted on the bed, glad to feel the remnants of the previous night, the dull ache that meant that it had actually happened. Luke grinned.

Reid cared about him. Luke. The eighteen-year old, drunk who had set his eyes on his gorgeous Biology professor from day one.

His phone beeped and he picked it up and laughed.  
_  
Thank god, otherwise we would have been well and truly fucked. And not in the way you're thinking, my dirty-minded friend._

Something told Luke that everything was going to okay. For now.

-

Reid was lying, spread eagle on his rumpled bed. To tired to move he simply shut his eyes as he tried to figure out how he would sort out the situation. There was no doubt in his mind: he was in love with Luke Snyder. Now all he had to do was sort out how their relationship could continue. That thought would have to wait for another day as his mobile vibrated against his side.

'Hello?'  
'Hi, Reid, it's Katie. We've found Luke.' His heart skipped at beat at just his name. He was such a teenager.  
'When did you lose him?'  
'Last night. We all thought he might have gone home with some guy but it turns out he just spent the night in his grandmother's cottage. He's as innocent as his reputation.' She laughed.

'He wasn't very innocent last night. Some of the dirtiest things came out of those beautiful lips.' Reid thought. He shook his head.

'Ha! Well, I didn't get much sleep last night so I might just spend the rest of the day in bed.' He said. He smiled remembering the previous night. He could see the marks on the wall behind him where the headboard had crashed into the wall so hard it scuffed the paint.

'Oh. Well I spent the night at Chris' apartment so we didn't do very much sleeping, if you get what I mean.' He could almost hear her wiggling her eyebrows.  
'Ew, the less I hear about your night of passion with Doogie Hughes, the better.' He grimaced.  
'Have you fixed the fridge yet?'  
'I will soon!'  
'Just get it done, Reid!'  
'I will, now get back to your incestuous gathering!'  
'Sleep well, Reid.' Katie laughed.

He ended the call and placed his phone on the bedside table.

'What on earth are we going to do, Luke?' 


	9. Chapter 9

By Monday morning, Luke was itching to see Reid again. They had been in contact via texting and brief phone conversations but it didn't feel real enough without being able to touch Reid. He practically ran into school, not even bothering to stop by the common room and talk to his friends. He sprinted to Reid's office and knocked on the door.

He heard muffled voices and then Reid called for him to come in so he opened the door. He saw him sitting on one of the wooden chairs with Katie on the other. The sounded like they were discussing something  
serious. Probably the fridge situation.

'Hi, I need to talk to you about the homework, Dr Oliver.' Luke smiled and Reid looked knowingly at him.  
'I'd better go anyway. Bye, boys.' Katie called as she left. The moment the door was shut Luke and Reid had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, kissing passionately.

'God, I've missed you.' Reid murmured into Luke's neck as the younger man moaned.  
'It's only been a couple of days.' Luke said as Reid moved to the other side of Luke's neck.  
'Still.' Luke felt under Reid's shirt and was about to take it off when Reid's hand stopped him. 'We can't have sex in here, Luke!'  
'Why not?' Luke pouted.  
'Because you've got to go in five minutes.' Luke's lips formed an 'O' shape in realisation.

Reid kissed him again and pushed him against the wall fumbling with Luke's belt buckle.  
'I thought you said we weren't going to have sex.' Luke said between gasps.  
'I never said I couldn't get you off.' He pulled Luke's jeans down to release a pronounced bulge beneath his black underwear. Reid shot to his knees and began mouthing the material enjoying the sight  
of Luke losing himself above.

His hands were grasping at Reid's hair and his hips were bucking wildly. Reid pulled down the material and immediately took all of Luke inside his mouth. Luke groaned and wouldn't have stayed upright had Reid's hands not been fixed into Luke's hips.

Reid moved his tongue in circular patterns as he focused his mouth on pumping up and down Luke. He looked up to see the younger man's head thrown back, his hands now clawing the wall, chipping the white paint  
off it.

'Reid,' Luke managed to grunt as a warning and suddenly Reid's mouth was being filled. He swallowed it all and softly kissed Luke's hip.

'God, that was incredible. But you didn't get off. Do you want me to help out?' Luke smiled naughtily but Reid shook his head.

'Of course I got off. What man couldn't come at the sight of you in the throws of passion?' Reid said as he cleared them both up. Luke blushed and kissed Reid softly revelling in the taste of him lingering on Reid's lips.

'I'm late. I'll see you later?' Luke asked.  
'Yeah. We'll find a way. I've got you for Biology later anyway.' Reid kissed him and Luke left the office with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

-

The rest of the day was uneventful except for when Henry came into work dressed in drag because of the school play, causing the entire staffroom to erupt in laughter. Katie was still suspicious that there  
was something going on with Reid. He was smiling, laughing and talking with the rest of the staff. He was being human and it scared her.

'Reid?' She asked him at lunch while they were alone in their corner of the staffroom.  
'Yeah?' Reid said, muffled behind a giant sandwich.  
'Are you seeing anyone at the moment?' Reid almost choked on his sandwich. He felt the familiar fear grip his stomach.  
'Why do you ask?' He tried to ask nonchalantly.  
'Because you seem so damn happy and it's… unusual.'  
'Unusual?'  
'Well, Reid. Come on, you're not exactly the most jolly man in the world. But recently you've been acting like a... human being. What's going on?'  
'Nothing! Honestly, can't I just be happy?'  
'No.' She huffed. 'I thought we were friends.'  
'We are!' Reid exclaimed.  
'Friends tell each other things!' She shouted.  
'There's nothing to tell, Katie. Honestly. Now I'd better get to my next lesson.' He checked his watch and practically ran out of the room.

-

Luke and Reid were lying horizontally on the couch in Reid's office. Reid's legs were wrapped loosely beside Luke's hips and Luke was leaning against Reid's chest, enjoying the feeling of Reid's heart  
pumping on his back.

One of Reid's hands was absent-mindedly playing with Luke's blonde strands and the other was holding up one of his student's papers in front of him, to Luke's left.

'Reid?' Luke asked.  
'Uh-huh? Mark that one a C.' Luke picked up the marker that was lying on his thighs and put a C at the top of the page. Reid bent down and picked up another paper.  
'How are we going to stay together?'  
'With frequent sex and less frequent use of terms of endearment.'  
'Reid.'  
'That one a B.' Reid sighed and watched Luke mark the paper. 'I don't know, Luke. It seems to be working out okay at the moment. Just as long as your mother never finds out. And the school. And anyone who will tell your mother or the school. That does restrict us a little bit, actually.'

Luke leant his head back to lie in the crook of Reid's neck.  
'What if I want to show you off?'  
'You can't. I would get fired and I need the job, Luke.' Reid said softly as he kissed Luke on the cheek. Luke closed his eyes and Reid continued to stroke his hair slowly.  
'That feels good.' He murmured.  
'I know something else that feels good.' Reid said as he dropped the paper he was reading and jumped on top of Luke, kissing him hard.  
'You've already had enough power over me today. It's my turn.' Luke almost purred.  
He flipped them over and took off his shirt. Reid ran his hands up and down Luke's chest paying special attention to his nipples. Luke groaned and caught Reid's hands and held them above his head.  
'What are you going to do with me now?' Reid asked, breathing heavily.  
Luke took Reid's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and nibbled at it.  
'I've got some ideas.' He grinned as he leant down and kissed Reid as passionately as he had for their first kiss. He let go of Reid's hands and they clutched around Luke's back, desperate to pull himself closer to the younger man.

They moaned in unison and began rocking against one another, wanting more friction. Then the door swung open and Katie Snyder stood there her eyebrows half way up her forehead and her mouth open in the most  
impressive shocked face Reid had ever seen. They both looked over at her with their arms still wrapped tightly around one another, their lips, kiss-bruised and legs tangled together.

'Oh my god!'


	10. Chapter 10

'Oh my god!' Katie shouted and Luke jumped off Reid with shock, quickly putting his shirt back on and smoothing his hair down.

'Oh my god!' Katie repeated.  
'Yeah, we heard you the first time,' Reid said as he buttoned up his shirt and swivelled around to sit upright on the sofa next to Luke.  
'This is why you've been acting weird lately. Because you've been sleeping with a student!' Katie cried.  
'I haven't been acting weird lately. I've been happy.' Luke turned at looked at Reid.  
'Really?' He asked softly.  
'Really.' Reid confirmed and smiled at Luke.

'Oh my god!'  
'Stop saying that!' Reid shouted as he stood up from the sofa. Luke stood up behind him and tentatively took Reid's hand into his.  
'He was with you on Friday night, wasn't he?' Katie realised.  
'Yes.'  
'He distracted you from the fridge.'  
'Stop going on about the fridge!'

'When did this start? I mean, you could get fired. Let me re-phrase that, you will get fired if anyone finds out.'  
'I know. It was about a month ago when we first kissed. It's progressed from there, no matter how many times I tried to stop and lay down new boundaries.'

'Katie, blame me. I forced myself onto him. I fell in love and I made Reid go along with it.'  
'That's a lie and you know it.' Reid said to Luke, 'We both fell in love and it was my fault as the responsible adult.'  
'Don't patronise me!'  
'I'm not.' He stroked Luke's hand with his thumb and faced Katie again.

'You're going to have to be so careful.' She stressed the word careful and Reid sighed. 'But at least Luke's legal now.'  
'That's true. So worst comes to worst, I lose my job.'  
'And Luke get's kicked out.'  
'What?' Reid shouted.  
'It's part of the policy. I would've thought, considering the person you're sleeping with, you would have read the bloody leaflet!'  
'So we both get kicked out. I can't let that happen to you. You worked so hard to get into this school and I'm not going to muck it up for you.'

'Katie, are you going to tell on us?' Luke asked.  
'Of course not! I love you both but I do think it's wildly unprofessional of Reid to be sleeping with his student. You could give him higher grades, etcetera. You have to sort this out.' Luke and Reid both sighed with relief. This gave them time to sort this out.

'Look, you could always drop Biology, Luke. You're a writer and if you are going to be with Reid then you will still learn about it.'  
'That wouldn't mean that we would be let off. The policy states that any professor cannot date a student.'  
'Look, I was only popping in to see if you were still here, Reid, but it looks like you've got some thinking to do.'

Reid nodded and Katie smiled and left the room. Luke wrapped his arms around Reid and put his chin on the older man's shoulder.

'We're going to have to sort this out. We can't sneak around forever. What if someone else had walked in on us, like my mom.'  
'Yeah, we would have been screwed if your mom walked in us.'  
'I've got to get home, Reid, but maybe Katie is right about me dropping Biology. You know, as a first step. You can still teach me it out of school.'  
'Maybe, I just don't want your education to be compromised because we fell in love.'  
'It won't be. I swear. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?'  
'Yeah.' They kissed quickly and Luke left.

Once Reid arrived home Katie ran out of Jacob's room, not a simple feat with 5 inch heels on, and pointed to the sofa.

'Sit.' She ordered.  
'But…' He tried to argue.  
'Now.'

He sat down on the sofa trying to seem innocent but that look wasn't working on Katie who was sitting beside him with a very angry expression on her face.

'What the hell were you thinking, Reid? Sleeping with a student? The son of your boss and the most important person in this town!' She shouted.  
'I know. I didn't think. I tried to lay more and more lines for us not to cross but we couldn't.' He looked sadly down at his hands.  
'Right, tell me everything. From the beginning up till now.'  
'Really? I mean, that could take a long time and…' Reid tried to protest.  
'Talk. Now.'

Two hours later and with two beers already in his system, Reid was feeling more and more able to convey his feelings towards Luke to Katie. She was silent the entire time except to tut when Reid told her that he initiated the first kiss.

'And then you walked in on us.' Reid finished.  
'I don't know what to say. I have no idea how you are going to be able to continue seeing each other. At some point in the next three years, someone else will see or suspect and you'll be gone.'  
'I can't take Luke down with me. He's too good for me and you know it.'  
'I don't think that, perhaps his mother will take exception to her son's situation and not expel him.'  
'Do you think?' Reid sat up straight and looked her in the eyes.  
'I don't know, Reid. And I can't exactly ask, because then it would look like I wanted to start a relationship with him.'  
'I wouldn't blame you if you did.' Reid smiled.

'So you really love each other then?'  
'Yes. Definitely. I wouldn't have slept with him if I wasn't sure. I wouldn't have risked my job and reputation for a fling.'  
'I know. How was it?' Katie asked, moving from scolding teacher to a wanting-juicy-details roommate.

'What? The sex?'  
'Yeah! Was it slow but intimate, or fast and amazing?'  
'All of the above.'  
'That's all I'm getting?'  
'Yes! Katie! That's slightly pervy!'  
'Says the man who is sleeping with his eighteen-year-old student!'  
He threw a pillow at her and she started laughing.

'What are you going to do, Reid? Look for another job?'  
'I've got an even better idea.'

'Luke!' Lily shouted up the stairs of her house. He had moved back to Lily's house instead of the farm. His mom and dad were trying to work things out and he thought it might be better to be living with his siblings instead of alone in the farm.

'What?' He shouted back.  
'I have something to tell you, it's important!'

Luke stood up from his desk where he was supposed to have been writing an essay but instead he had been googling Reid. The results were scarily impressive. He was a genius. So why did he give up his practice? Luke would have to look further into the results later on.

'Hey mom, what's the problem?' He asked as he stood in the living room.  
'You'd better sit down, honey.'

'Oh crap. She knows.' Luke immediately thought.

'It's your father.'  
'Dad? Are you getting back together again?' Luke began to get excited. If his parents got back together that meant that his life was pretty much complete, apart from the fact that he and Reid couldn't come out together for another three years unless the policy changed or Reid moved schools.

'No. Damian, honey. He's back.'

The door knocked and a tall figure walked in.  
'Hello, son.'


	11. Chapter 11

'What the hell are you doing back here, Damian?' Luke said as he stood with his fists clenched.  
'I'm here to give you your trust fund money back. And to apologise for what happened last time I was here.'  
'I don't want your money and I don't want your simpering apologies. I thought I made it clear the last time I saw you; stay away from my family, Damian.'  
Luke grabbed his jacket and brushed past Damian and opened the door.

'Where are you going, Luke?' His mother called.  
'Out.' He shouted back at her.

A knock on the door jarred Reid from his position on the sofa with Katie slumped against him. He looked at the clock.

'Who's knocking on the door at 1am on a Wednesday?' He thought and gently shook Katie from her sleep.

'Get to bed, Katie.' He said softly and pushed her in the direction of her bedroom.

The door knocked again and he walked over and opened it. It was Luke, a tear-stained Luke.

'Oh, god. Who knows?' He wrapped his arms around Luke and held him to his chest.  
'No one. It's my father, my biological father. He's back.'

'Wait, so we're talking about bad dad?' Luke scowled at Reid. They were sitting in Reid's bedroom legs crossed facing each other on the bed, their hands laced together in front of one another.

'Yes. He tried to change me, take me away from my mom while she was in a coma and use my money to pay off his mafia buddies. He's pretty bad.'  
'You know you can't stay here forever, Luke.'  
'I could say that I bumped into Katie and she offered me a place to stay. Then we could spend every night together.' He stroked his hand along Reid's jaw and raked his fingers through the red curls.

'Luke, you need to go home and talk to your mom and sort this out. You know you do. You love your family too much. He'll be leaving soon.'  
'Yeah, he's still got some papers from when I was younger which my mom would like to have considering how weird my birth was.'  
'What happened with your birth?'  
'My father was kidnapped and held by Damian for months and my mum somehow was put into a coma. They had to give her a C-section to get me out. There was confusion about when I was born as well because we didn't have a birth certificate. I think Damian will give that to my mom tomorrow.'  
'So, stay here tonight but go back tomorrow and make sure your mom isn't too mad at you.'

'Okay. Do you think we can have sex with Katie in the flat?'  
'Of course. We'll just have to be very quiet.'  
'Really?' Luke asked as he crawled on top of Reid. His mouth an inch away from Reid's.  
'Uh-huh.' Reid whispered.  
Luke's mouth crashed into Reid's causing them both to moan loudly and scrabble at each others clothing.  
'Ssh!' Reid laughed as he pulled off Luke's jeans. He moaned loudly as Luke's mouth connected to his again.  
'Hypocrite!' Luke whispered and swatted him. Reid pulled Luke back to his chest and realised how amazing it felt being with Luke.

They were woken up in the morning by Katie knocking on the door.

Reid's arm was wrapped around Luke's waist and his breath was tickling the younger man's neck as the Luke woke up.

'Come in.' Reid said groggily.  
The door opened and Katie shouted.

'What?' Reid shouted back as Luke turned around and snuggled against Reid's chest.  
'How did he get in?'  
'He was the person knocking on the door last night. Bad dad's back.' Luke hit Reid around the head.  
'Hey!' Reid shouted out as Luke sniggered against his chest.

'Well, you to have got to get up. We've got to get to the university by eight.'  
'She's right, Luke.' He said kissing Luke lightly on the forehead and rubbing his arm.  
'We've got to get up. Even if we only fell asleep,' He checked the alarm clock, 'Three hours ago.' He yawned.

Luke got up and staggered his way into the bathroom. Reid sat up in bed admiring the view Luke gave him as he turned around to signal that Reid should join him.

'Oh alright then!'

'Hey, Luke!' Casey yelled out at Luke as he made his way into the common room.  
'Hey guys!' Luke sat down next to Noah who immediately put his arm around Maddie.  
'We missed you at your party, man!' Luke sighed; he'd forgotten that they didn't know the lie about where he'd been.  
'Sorry, the alcohol got to me so I spent the night at Grandmother's cottage.'  
'Oh right.' Luke nodded as Casey understood.  
'Well we should meet up tonight and do something.'  
'Yeah, I need to get out and clear my mind.' Luke agreed.

'Let's go to Metro and hang out later then?'  
'Sure.' He smiled at his friends. He needed to get Damian out of his head, as quickly as possible.

Lily was working at home when Damian knocked on her door. He had promised to bring over some papers related to Luke late in the morning so Luke didn't have to deal with seeing his father again. She needn't worry though because Luke didn't spend the night at home. She just hoped he hadn't spent the night at another man's house. She couldn't imagine how Luke could have already slept with anyone. He still didn't know what he wanted.

'Lily, I have the papers you wanted.' Damian said as he stood on their doorstep.  
'Ok. You can go back to Malta now. Luke and I never want to see you again. This ends here.'  
'You can't stop me from seeing my son, Lily.'  
'She can't but I can.' Luke said from behind Damian.  
'I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions.'  
'What are you doing home in the middle of the day, Luke?'  
'I forgot something.' He answered quickly.

Damian looked puzzled for a moment.

'You're an adult?'  
'Yes, that's generally what it's called when a person becomes eighteen.' Luke patronised.  
'Erm, Luke?' Lily's voice called out.  
'Yes, mom?'

She held out a piece of paper.

'You know we never had your real birth certificate because of the complications surrounding your birth,' Lily glared at Damian, 'Well this is it and it says your birthday isn't in December; it's the seventeenth of March. You're not eighteen.'

A/N I mentioned to some of you that I was making up some crazy history to fit in with this AU. Well, this is the set up: Luke's birth was seriously weird because Lily was in a coma (alike the Ethan situation) except this time the birth was in Malta and Lily and Holden never got a real birth certificate. Holden also didn't know the date of Luke's birth either because he was being held by Damian for months. So basically, they were told the birthday by Bob who estimated the date of birth. He was wrong and Luke's actual birthday is 17th March. Therefore, Luke isn't eighteen anymore, uh-oh!


	12. Chapter 12

'What?' Luke whispered as he took the certificate from his mother's hand in disbelief.

'It's the real one, Luke.' His mother said sadly.

Then it dawned on Luke. He was sleeping with Reid. Illegally. They had slept together twice now and actually had sex countless times more.

'Shit.' Luke thought.

Lily dragged her son into the kitchen. He was just staring at the piece of paper without knowing how to comprehend the situation. He'd been through a lot of crazy chit these past few years but nothing as life changing as this was. What was he going to do?

'It's not that big of a deal, Luke. We'll just hold you another birthday party in the spring, minus the alcohol. It's not as though you've been sleeping with anyone or anything, honey!' She exclaimed.

Luke was frozen. How could Reid forgive him for this? They were already doing something completely forbidden by the school and now they had been doing something illegal by the State. He felt like his knees would buckle at any point. He realised his mother was speaking and he tuned in.

'No. Of course, I haven't been sleeping with anyone.' He lied. His heart was beating ridiculously fast and he needed to see Reid. Now.

'I'd better get back to school, mom, I'll see you later.' He called as he ran out of the house.

Reid was sitting in his office having lunch. Katie was busy tutoring a student and he couldn't bear sitting in the staffroom without her there. He'd have to fend off idiotic questions with a stick.

Luke ran through the door and Reid stood up and moved to stand in front of the desk.

'Luke? What's the problem?' Reid asked as he ran both of his hands up and down Luke's shoulders.

'You love me, right?' Luke asked.

'Yeah. We've already established that.' Luke kissed him hard and shoved Reid into the wall beside the door. He reached over and locked it, learning from the Katie incident.

He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Reid licked his lips and took his off too.

'I want you.' Luke stated as he trapped Reid against the wall grinding his hips into Reid's. Reid grabbed his shoulders and swapped their positions pushing Luke against the wall.

He groaned as he lifted Luke's leg to secure it around his hip. They moved hard against one another, panting into each other's ears.

'I have a sudden sense of Déjà vu.' Reid managed to say as he remembered how similarly positioned they were from their first kiss. Luke fumbled for Reid's belt buckle and undid it as fast as he could. He just needed to feel Reid inside him one more time before Reid got mad and left him

They both stood in their boxers, their tongues touching and moving slowly together. Luke tugged at the elastic covering Reid and he pulled them down, his leg still firmly wrapped around Reid's hip. Their thrusts became faster and more heated as Luke released his cock from his underwear too.

'Do you have a condom?' Reid panted in Luke's ear.

'No. Do you?'

'Yeah.' Reid looked around in his pant pocket for a second before tearing at the corner of the metal square.

They stood looking at each other, Luke's foot now curled around Reid's thigh as he grasped for purchase. Reid kissed him hard and pushed in slowly. Luke was gasping against Reid's neck.

Once Reid was completely in Luke he began thrusting in and out, loud grunting noises coming from both the men. Luke grasped onto Reid's shoulders and put his other leg around Reid's waist. Reid fucked him into the wall hard as Luke called out his name over and over again.

They lay on the carpet, limbs tangled together and hands stroking each others faces.

'We'd better get back to class, Luke.' Reid shivered as Luke placed his palm on the small of his back and gently stroked there.

'I need to talk to you first. It's important.' Luke said as he looked down.

'We should probably get dressed first.'

They talked quietly as they got cleaned up and Reid laughed at the state of his wall.

Finally, they sat down on the wooden chairs, facing one another.

'What's up, Luke?'

'You're going to be so mad at me.'

'Oh god, who did you tell?'

'I didn't tell…'

'It was Casey wasn't it? Well, I suppose if he keeps quiet and I have Katie to confide in, although how she found out wasn't the best way to find out…'

'Reid. I'm not eighteen.'

Reid paused his babbling and looked up at Luke.

'What?' He laughed.

'You know I told you about Damian bringing my birth certificate over last night.'

'Yeah.'

'My birthday isn't in December, it's in March. March the 17th.'

Reid froze, similar to when Luke was first told.

'But we just had sex, against that wall.' Reid struggled as he pointed to the wall.

'Yeah. Just because I'm slightly younger doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other.' Luke said looking at his hands.

Reid stood up and started pacing.

'We just had sex, Luke. Sex. Illegal sex apparently. Why didn't you tell me before? Oh god, Luke! I could actually go to prison now. Prison, Luke.'

'Stop babbling and look at me.' Luke stood up and stood in front of Reid. 'I want you. You want me. Just because I'm slightly younger than we thought doesn't mean anything has changed.'

'Luke, I can't do this. Prison. I can't.'

Luke gently caught Reid's upper lip between his and kissed him lightly.

'Luke, we can't. We can't see each other like this again. We have to stop, right now. I can't go to prison and I can't risk your education.' He pushed Luke away and didn't look him in the eyes, knowing that the moment he caught Luke's gaze that they would end up having sex again. What he'd realised was that having sex wasn't going to solve this situation.

Reid picked up his stuff and ran from the school; he'd ring later and say he was ill. He felt sick to his stomach. He needed to get away. Go back to Dallas and stay with one of his friends or something.

'I just need to get away as fast as possible.'


	13. Chapter 13

Reid hurried home hoping to find Katie sitting on the sofa prepared to listen to the craziness that had taken over his life but she wasn't. She had left a note telling him that she was spending the day with Margo and wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon.

'On the bright side,' Reid thought, 'that gives me plenty of time to pack and sort out flights and hotels.'

He ran around his room hastily packing with one hand and the other holding his mobile to his ear still on hold by the airline. It was getting dark now and he knew that he needed to get out of town as quickly as possible. He just hoped Luke wouldn't tell anyone what happened and he could forget about these past few months. Just a blip on his radar.

There was a knock at the door as he finished packing and the airline announced that he was behind nine people in the queue. He hung up quickly, deciding that he'd just use Katie's laptop to book tickets.

He ran to the door and opened it to face Luke. He hadn't predicted this.  
'Luke, what are you doing here? Anyone could see you here.' He stuck his head out of the doorframe and checked around them to make sure no one was watching.  
'Best come in quick then.' Luke pushed past him into the apartment.

Reid turned around to see Luke pointing at his suitcase.  
'You're leaving?'  
'Yes, as quickly as possible.' Reid didn't meet his eyes and continued moving around the living room, picking up Katie's laptop to turn it on.

'Where to?' Luke asked, he was on the verge of tears but he wasn't going to cry in front of Reid.  
'Back to Dallas.' He logged into the laptop and Luke slammed down the screen. Reid turned to look at him.  
'I love you, Reid. I fucking love you.' He whispered. Reid stood up, and motioned for Luke to follow him and sat down on the sofa, maintaining a safe distance between them. They needed to talk.

Katie was sitting in Margo's living room when she felt her phone vibrating against her hip. She reached down and pulled it out.

Lily Snyder calling.

Why was Lily Snyder calling her? She flipped open the phone and handed Margo Jacob who immediately took Jacob into the kitchen to feed him.

'Lily?' Katie asked.  
'Hello, Katie!'  
'Hi, not to sound rude or anything but why are you calling me?'  
'It's about Luke,' Katie's blood ran cold for a second. Did Lily know? She wanted to protect her roommate and pseudo-nephew as much as possible.  
'What about Luke?' Katie asked feigning innocence.  
'Well, he should be home by now but he's not. I think he may still be worried because Damian is back but I want to make it clear that he's not staying. Luke said that he crashed at in your apartment last night, I was just wondering if he was there again?'

'Reid, you idiot. Two nights in a row looks suspicious!' Katie thought.

'No, I don't think he is at my apartment. I'm at Margo's house anyway tonight so I don't see why he would be there.'  
'Oh, so your house is empty?'  
'No, Reid is there. He's my new roommate, but I don't think Luke knows him very well.' She lied.  
'Oh. I think he's Luke's biology teacher. He's probably out with his friends.'  
Katie sighed with relief.  
'Probably. Night, Lily.'  
'Night, Katie.'

Lily hung up her phone. Damian stood behind her,

'I think we've got some apartment searching to do.'

Lily nodded. Damian was right. She needed to tell Luke that Damian wasn't dangerous anymore; he only wanted to make amends. They left her house and headed towards Katie's apartment.

'I'd be categorised as a paedophile, Luke. A pervy teacher who preyed on his innocent, naive student.'  
'I know you're not.'  
'Well, the courts don't. I'd be put in prison with the child molesters if they ever find out the things we've done.' He looked down at his hands.  
'I know.' Luke scooted up the couch so their thighs were touching. Reid's danger alarms immediately went off.

'Even if I'm wrong and you turn out to be a total dick, I swear on my life, on my family's lives that I will never tell a soul. I couldn't. Please don't leave me.' He took Reid's hand into his.  
'My job, prison? It's too much.' He whispered.  
Luke looked up and caught Reid's eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Reid tilted his head, sighed in surrender and crashed his lips onto Luke's open mouth.

'Do you know where we are going, Cara?' Damian asked as Lily drove them through Oakdale.  
'Yes. I just want Luke to realise that you aren't a threat to him anymore. He should feel safe at home. I don't know why he is staying with Katie when he knows he needs to come home.' Damian nodded in agreement.

Reid kissed up and down Luke's jaw as he thrust into him. His restraint had worn thin and there they were, making love on Katie's couch with their arms thrown around each other and Luke's legs wrapped tightly around Reid's hips.

Luke's gasps were loud and vibrated around the room as Reid hit his prostate with every thrust. He swore he could see stars. He opened his eyes to see Reid's deep, blue irises looking straight into his heart.

'I love you.' They both whispered at the same time. Reid pressed their foreheads together and tried to etch this incredibly intimate exchange in his mind. He didn't realise that Luke was trying to do exactly the same thing.

When they finished, Luke laid his head on Reid's chest as Reid stoked his hand up and down Luke's back and hair. He kissed Reid gently and laced his right hand with Reid's free left hand. He held it against him and hugged Reid's side tightly.

Just as Lily and Damian reached the top of the stairs, along the corridor they saw Katie's apartment door opened to reveal a ruffled Luke and a ravished Dr Oliver. Reid hadn't bothered to put a shirt back on and was laughing as Luke attempted to pat down his hair. They were still holding hands and Reid pulled Luke to his chest. He rubbed their noses together.

'The moment I try and sort out a way for you to live happily, you come along and bat those eyelashes. I'm lost to you, Luke. Utterly and completely. I'm not a greeting card vendor but I can string a romantic sentence together once in a while, you know?' Reid chuckled after seeing Luke's expression.

Luke kissed him lightly and pulled away, knowing his mother would go looking for him if he was out too long. He stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. Reid leant against the door frame watching the doors shut.

'Utterly and completely lost.' He thought to himself.

Damian held Lily back and pulled her back down the stairs. She wanted to hurt Dr Oliver somehow for hurting her son; for stealing his innocence. It was hard enough for her to accept that Luke was gay; it was even harder to see him in bed with another man.

'I need to go fire that man immediately.' Lily shouted as she was dragged back into the packing lot by Damian. Luke would take about half an hour to walk home. They needed to be home before him.  
'No, Cara, you need to think logically. You don't want to destroy your son's love for you. You want him to continue to trust you. If you fire this man then he will never talk to you again.'  
'So what do you suggest we do?' Lily asked as she turned the key in the ignition.

'I have some ideas.'


	14. Chapter 14

'So, guess who rung me up yesterday?' Katie asked Reid as they were having breakfast the next day. Reid flipped over the page in the newspaper.  
'Who?' He asked distractedly.  
'Lily Snyder.' Katie observed Reid's reaction.  
'And what did Mrs Snyder want?'  
'She wanted to know where her son was.'  
'Ah.' Reid tried to not let his expression tell Katie what she was dying to ask.  
'Reid! You have to be more careful! Two nights in a row looks suspicious.'  
'It wasn't planned, Katie!'  
'It never is.'

Reid sighed and folded up the newspaper.

'Katie, Luke told me something yesterday which was very troubling and I think you need to know.'  
'Oh, god.'  
'Yeah. That's how bad. Luke isn't eighteen.'  
'What? I went to his birthday party!'  
'Apparently bad dad brought his real birth certificate when he popped in and now Luke is seventeen again, like some sadistic time machine.'  
'Oh, god.'  
'Yes. Oh, god indeed.' Katie hit him with the newspaper.  
'And you slept with him anyway? Reid! You could go to prison.'  
'I know, I know. I tried to break up with him and stop it but he used his puppy eyes.'  
'Still! Have. Some. Self. Control.' She hit him with each word.  
'I feel awful, Katie. How am I going to face his mother now? At least when he was legal, or pseudo-legal, I could look her in the eye. Now, I'll just be thinking about Luke writhing beneath me the entire time.'  
'Ok, that was too much information for a morning discussion.' Reid shot her a look.  
'How many times have you had sex since he found out?'  
'Twice.'  
'Twice?'  
'When he found out, he didn't tell me until I'd fucked him into my office wall first.'  
'Wow. And the second time was last night, right?'  
'Yeah. I was telling him how we had to stop and I was all ready to go back to Dallas, suitcase and passport with the airline on hold, but he slid his hand into mine and…'  
'You were lost?'  
'Yeah.' He said sadly.

-

'Luke! Come and have some breakfast!' Lily knocked on Luke's door and opened it to find Luke packing his school bag, already showered and dressed.  
'Thanks, mom, but I'll just stop by Java on the way to school.' Lily eyed her son warily.

Since last night and her talk with Damian she had agreed to not mention it with Luke. She still couldn't imagine Dr Oliver with his hands all over her son; touching him in a way no one else had. Luke smiled at her and swung his back pack on.

'Why are you so happy honey?' She asked.  
'Oh. It's nothing, I've just got Biology today and we're doing a really cool experiment today.'  
'That's nice. Damian is coming over later and I'd really love it if you could forgive…'  
'Stop it, mom. I'm not going to forgive him. Ever. I don't know why you've forgiven him so quickly.' He walked down the steps and left the house.

'I think I need to have a little chat with Dr Oliver.'

-

Reid was sitting in his office eating Chinese with chopsticks. He was failing miserably so he picked up a fork and began again with improved success. Lily had decided that Damian was right. She would have to persuade Dr Oliver to leave her son alone and get out of Oakdale. He was a brilliant teacher with an incredible brain but if he wanted satisfaction, he could look elsewhere than her seventeen year old son. How stupid did he think she was?

'Dr Oliver? Could we speak please?' She asked after opening the door to see Reid negotiating with noodles. He dropped the fork into the box and indicated for her to come and sit down. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

'I know.'  
'You know, Mrs Snyder? You may have to go into more detail.'  
'I know you've been sleeping with my son.' Time froze and Reid's stomach dropped.

The heavy iron feeling he'd had when Luke told him he was seventeen was worse and he recognised it now as dread. He stood up and moved around his desk to stand in front of Lily.

'He told you.' He stated.  
'No, I saw you.'  
'Saw us do what exactly, Mrs Snyder?'  
'Last night I saw you…' She grimaced, 'with each other. He was leaving your apartment and you were half dressed.' Reid looked down and sighed. He was an idiot.  
'Right. So are you going to turn me in or what? I'm not sure what the protocol is for when a professor has regular sex with his boss' son.'

Lily shivered. Regular sex? How long had this been going on?

'How long have you been seeing each other?' She asked, her shoulder's held back straight.  
'A couple of months.' Reid was being clinical.  
If she was going to send him to prison he could at least watch this obviously uncomfortable woman discuss her gay son's sex life with his lover. He was going to enjoy this moment before he was sent away for years.

'I'm not going to turn you in.' Lily said through gritted teeth. Reid's heart lifted and he squinted his eyes. There was something else going on beneath the storm brewing in Lily's eyes.  
'What?' He laughed in disbelief.  
'I'm not going to turn you in. I don't want Luke to go through that. He'd never talk to me again and I can't lose him. But you can.'  
'I'm sorry, what?'  
'You're going to break up with my son and leave this town as quickly as you can. I never want to see your face cross the Illinois border ever again.'  
'Then I'll be the one breaking his heart.' Reid said with realisation.  
'Exactly. I'll have my son back and you can leave without handcuffs and a criminal record.'

Reid had no choice. He would have to break up with Luke. Beautiful, funny, smart Luke. The man who had his heart and could control Reid's emotions with a click of his fingers. It would almost kill him to see the hurt expression Luke would pull but he knew this was the only way for Luke to continue with his current education and live happily with his family. He couldn't break up the Snyders, but he could break up with a Snyder. Even if it killed him.

'You've got a deal.'

-

Lily Snyder strode away from Reid's office with a smile covering her face. She knew that Reid was only in it for the sex. He hadn't shown any sign of emotion during the entire conversation. That was pure evidence that he never loved her son. She got into her car certain that she had done the right thing. Now all she had to do was make sure that Dr Oliver broke up with Luke and then leave town.

Easy peasy.


	15. Chapter 15

Reid knew what he had to do. He had texted Luke to meet him in his office and he was sitting at his desk rolling his pen from side to side. He was angry with himself. Angry that he was so weak. That he couldn't sacrifice more for Luke, but he had to get out of Illinois if he was going to be able to live his life without a criminal record. He thought back on the past four months he had spent with Luke and almost fell apart reminding himself how crippling it would be not being able to wake up with Luke's body pressed against his. He would miss the bickering and the snarking. He would be surprised if he could ever meet someone like Luke again.

A knock on the door brought him out of his memories and he called out to the person to allow them in. Luke opened the door and walked in. He was wearing a tight green shirt and even tighter jeans. Reid's breath caught in his throat but he swallowed and remembered Lily's plan. He had to go through with it to make himself look like a complete bastard so Luke would never suspect who was behind it. It seemed to be set into the universe; he would be the eternal bad guy.

Luke smiled and walked towards the desk slowly.

'Hey,' He said softly. 'Where were you at lunch? I thought we were getting Al's and going back to yours?'

'Luke, this has to stop.'

Luke laughed,

'What? Having Al's? I thought you loved food.'

'Not that. Us. Together. I can't do it anymore.' Luke blinked and bit his lip.

'_Don't do that. Don't bite your lip. I can't resist you when you do anything with your mouth.' _Reid thought.

'Who found out?' Luke asked in realisation. Reid would only break up with him if he thought they were in danger.

'No one. I just got bored of you.' Reid realised that Luke wasn't going to believe him if he didn't hurt him. He hated this; he hated hurting Luke in any way. His hands were clenched under the desk, balled into fists.

'What?' Luke's eyes met his.

'I thought this was just going to be a short fling. Sex. Convenient, you know. But I let it go too far. You want more than I want.'

'Someone else has put you up to this. I know it! Who? Who knows, Reid?' Luke was angrily blinking away tears and shaking his head in disbelief at the words Reid was saying. He was so gentle the night before.

'No one. I've told you. I just wanted sex, Luke, is that so hard to understand? But now I find out you're younger than the legal age, I can't risk a fling destroying my career.'

'A fling? That's all it was? To you? I was nothing?'

'Not _nothing_, per se. Just… a distraction.'

'That sounds like nothing to me.'

'It was a relationship of convenience. I wanted sex and you were there. Simple, really.'

Luke wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself cry over this jerk who had played him. He'd slept with this man countless times and fallen for him. He was nothing to Reid, he could see that now. The stony face that Reid's face expressed told him all he needed to know. He was a toy for _Dr Oliver's _distraction.

'You told me you loved me.' Luke whispered.

'I know. That was a lie.' Reid gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand what he was doing to Luke. He could see that the younger man was about to either punch him or burst into tears and he didn't like either outcome. He wanted to run and catch Luke in his arms, holding him and telling him how he was lying and he loved him more than sandwiches, Katie and medicine. But he couldn't.

'And our first time. When I asked you if you wanted me. That was a lie too?'

'Kind of. I wanted your ass, I wanted your mouth and I wanted to fuck you.' Reid shrugged.

That last sentence destroyed Luke. He felt his heart rip to shreds inside his rib cage. He felt his pulse falter and his knees go weak. He was broken. Reid had successfully broken his lover and the only man he could picture a feasible future with. Luke blinked through the oily rivers that had collected under his eyelids despite his internal protests.

'I'm leaving town. Tomorrow. I can't stand this suffocating little town any longer,' Reid paused, 'You can close the door behind you when you leave.'

Luke nodded and opened the door. He turned around.

'Fuck you, Dr Oliver.' His voice cracked as he said it but he was proud to get it out. Reid nodded which Luke found strange but he left too quickly for himself to dwell on the details of their exchange. He ran out of the school gates, salty streams covering his face and his feet pounding the grey gravel. His blonde hair was ruffled from his fingers running through it. Nothing would work to heal him now. He was broken.

Dr Oliver had made sure of that.

Reid had not moved an inch. He was proud of Luke to have insulted him as he left. He hoped Luke could find someone to move on with. Someone who could take him out to fancy restaurants and hold his hand in front of the whole of Podunk. Someone who could kiss him in public and take him to the back seat in movie theatres. Luke still had that to look forward in a boyfriend.

But he had made Luke feel like the most wanted person in the world; who kissed his neck and shoulder blade before he fell asleep, massaged his back after a particularly tough day and laced their fingers together before they made love. Reid was the man who wrote in Luke's science book.

Reid wouldn't cry. He would go for a run later to get out his anger and omnipotent misery. He stood up from his desk and turned around to face the glass window behind him. He looked out across the school playing field and sighed heavily.

'Have you done it?' Said a voice behind him. He didn't jump, he felt numb and nothing could shake him out of his self-made despair.

'Yes. He thinks I'm a bastard and is probably going back to your house right now. Congratulations, you have your son back.'

'Good. When are you leaving town?'

'Tomorrow. Today's flights were fully booked.'

'It seems this has all gone to plan. And just think, Dr Oliver, if you hadn't slept with my son you would still be working here.' Reid turned around to face Lily Snyder with a determined smirk on her face.

'I know, Mrs Snyder. Unfortunately, we did sleep together and this is the situation I have found myself in.' Lily shivered still not able to comprehend or even slightly understand how her son had slept with this man.

'Goodbye, Dr Oliver, I'll trust you'll be more careful next time you choose a lover.'

Lily smirked and let the door slam behind her. She had won. Her son was back at home and, with time, Damian would convince Luke that he meant well.

'_Goodbye, Dr Oliver!' _She thought.

Reid slowly opened the apartment door to find a note from Katie saying she would be back soon. He was emotionally drained and his brain hurt from the amount of times he had re-watched the expression on Luke's face as he created a bastard's view of their relationship. He fell back onto his bed and he sung his arms out. He was shattered and all he wanted was to fall into a dreamless sleep. His hand hit something near his headboard and he realised it was one of Luke's t-shirts. He pulled it to his face and fell asleep reliving moments with Luke.

His Luke. Not the broken Luke he had created earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reid tugged at the suitcase that limply rolled behind him. The right wheel was faulty and made sure that the direction of the case was never the one Reid wanted. He stood in line for a taxi and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relieve a mind-numbing headache that had been pounding through him since last afternoon. Was it guilt? He had made the right choice. The only choice.

Katie didn't understand. She found him hurriedly packing early that morning and went slightly crazy. Reid couldn't tell her why he had to leave but Katie could guess.

'Who found you making out in your office this time?' Katie asked as Reid ran around his room trying to find his phone charger.  
'No one. It's nothing to do with...' Reid couldn't even say his name without the tiny shards of his heart jumping and rattling against each other, 'him. I just need to get out of this godforsaken town.' He zipped up his suitcase and carried it to the front door.  
'I'm going to miss you, Reid. I'll ring you every week and send you pictures of Jacob.' Katie said quietly. She couldn't believe he was leaving so soon. She needed to find out why.

A taxi pulled up beside Reid and he was dragged out of his revelry. Katie had been good to him and he hoped she would find someone who could comfort her without feeling extremely awkward. The taxi driver drove slowly through the streets of Dallas. Reid felt the familiarity pang at his heart. He was back. Back to his old self. He had someone to visit.

-

Luke was wrapped up in his duvet with his back leaning against his headboard. He hadn't slept the night before for fear of reliving the previous day in a nightmare. He had checked his phone constantly throughout the night for any messages from Reid.

He was wrung out. Even Ethan had noticed how gormless he had looked that morning. Luke decided to take the day off to wallow. He was hurt and felt like someone had battered him from all angles. His mother had come into his room earlier in the day. She was dressed, as usual, in something entirely inappropriate for a school day but he couldn't drum up the strength to criticise. He just lay there, staring at her as she fawned and preened around him.

'Are you okay, honey? You look a little pale.' She simpered.  
'I've got a stomach ache. I think I'll stay at home today.' He croaked.  
'If that's what you feel you need to do. I'll see you later.' She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. She could see her son's perfect complexion marred by tear stains and black rings around his eyes. He looked truly distraught.

'He'll get over it soon enough. It was for the best.' Lily thought. She left the room and Luke burst into fresh tears. He clutched at his covers trying desperately to keep quiet. He didn't think he would ever feel the same again.

He missed Reid's mind, his laughter and his smile. He missed Reid's hot hands running up and down his body. He missed... He missed Reid.

Luke checked his phone again and thanks to another iron weight drop in his stomach as he saw no new messages he fell into an unsettled sleep.

-

Reid knocked on the apartment door in front of him. It was a dark olive green colour with gold fixtures. He hadn't seen this door since he lost his medical license.

'Just a minute!' Reid heard a familiar voice shout. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and it swung inwardly open to reveal a ruffled man half dressed in a suit.  
'Reid Oliver! That's a face I didn't think I'd see again for another decade or so.' The man smiled and let him in.

The apartment was smart and modern with family photos scattered around on various surfaces. He slumped into the large dark green, leather sofa. The man pushed Reid's feet off the sofa and sat next to him. He turned to face Reid with a glint in his eyes.

'God, you look like shit.' He laughed.  
'I know. I know.' Reid rested his feet on top of his suitcase.  
'Right. Talk.'

-

Martin Watts was a decent man, in Reid's opinion. He was smart, witty and quick enough to not dwell on Reid's insults for long. He was a fantastic lawyer and was a little older than Reid, in his mid-thirties although Reid never asked specifically. He was married to Reid's older sister, Mia, and he was unmistakably the greatest friend Reid had ever had. Katie was brilliant but Reid had known Martin for decades and  
having that amount of history reminded them both how well they worked together.

'Wait, let me get this straight. You slept with your student.' Reid nodded wearily.  
'Your seventeen year old student.' Reid nodded again.  
'Who is also the son of the headmistress and grandson of the most powerful woman in the area?' Reid nodded and closed his eyes.  
'You've got balls, Reid.' Martin chuckled. 'I'm assuming he was worth it considering what an idiotic situation you've found yourself in?'  
'He was.'  
'Oh god, you fell for him didn't you?' Reid looked away.

'Reid! You utter idiot! And he probably fell for you and your forthcoming charm and gentlemanlike behaviour.' Reid glared at him.  
'This is brilliant! I'm always the one making the mistakes in this friendship but look again! I think this is the trump card, sir.' Reid rubbed his forehead.  
'I can't get him out of my head, Martin.'  
'It's only been a day, mate. You're probably still pining after the sex.' Martin stood up and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back into the living room with two cups of coffee.

'I still can't believe you shagged a student! Isn't that illegal or something?'  
'It wasn't when we first slept together. It was his eighteenth birthday. But then his bio-dad turned up with his birth certificate and we discovered that Luke's actually seventeen. Illegal for me to sleep with him since I'm in a position of authority.'  
'Whereas if you were simply a pervy professor shagging his eighteen year old student, it would have been fine.' Martin laughed. Reid threw a pillow at his head.  
'We were going to sort something out. I'd move schools. I'd even started looking for other positions. And then his mother found out.'  
Reid said quietly knowing the face Martin would have if he turned around.  
'This is the best soap-esque story ever! His mom found out? Did she walk in on you two thrusting away in your office or something?'  
'No. She saw him leaving my apartment.' Martin had the biggest grin on his face that Reid had ever seen.  
'Let me guess, you weren't wearing any clothes...?'  
'I was wearing boxers!' Martin laughed out loud.  
'Wow. Did you start making out in the hallway as well?' Reid looked sheepishly at him.  
'Oh come on now! Why would you do that? In the middle of a corridor?'  
'I didn't think his mother was the kind to watch my door, but apparently she does have peeping Tom qualities.'  
'I don't think you're in a position to judge, Reid.'  
'True. She made me break up with him. She made me hurt him so he would go back to her and not know that anyone else had anything to do with it. I broke him, Martin. She said that if I didn't do it she would turn me in and no doubt ensure that I stay in prison for the rest of my life.'  
'Jesus. What a bitch.' Reid laughed.  
'She smiled when I told her she had he son back. As though she was victorious in making sure her innocent son stayed away from me.'  
'He's not so innocent anymore. I'm sure you've succeeded in giving him enough masturbatory material to last him a lifetime.' Reid ignored that comment.  
'So here I am. No job and completely alone. Exactly the way I was when I left Dallas last time.'  
'But at least you're not in jail!' Martin reasoned.  
'I want you to help me, Martin.'  
'What would that entail exactly?'  
'Help me appeal my malpractice suit. Let's get me back in the operating room.'  
There was a pause.  
'Okay.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been six months since Reid had left and Luke felt the same. He still looked for Reid in the corridors at school and berated himself for getting his hopes up every single time. He was mourning their relationship, or fling as Reid had cruelly called it. He had fallen in love and to be wrenched out of such a deep infatuation like that was torture. He couldn't forgive Reid's words however hard he tried. They were harsh and concise; like Reid had been planning to break his heart from the very start.

Casey, Alison, Noah and Maddie had all tried to lift his spirits without knowing exactly what was going on. Luke told them it was trouble with his parents and, due to precedent circumstances; they took that as the truth. They didn't notice how Luke rarely smiled anymore and when he did it, it was a weak twitch of his lips. He never went to the movie nights they organised unless he knew for sure that it wasn't a romantic film. He detached himself from writing about love and relationships and found himself focussing on non-fiction, reading up on history and geography. He quit Biology because even the classroom reminded him of Reid.

Everything reminded him of Reid. He couldn't even eat sandwiches without his stomach squeezing and his heart plummeting. The bastard had taken bloody sandwiches.

Lily remained in denial over the entire situation. She had Damian to back her up if she ever found herself questioning her actions. Damian had decided to stay in the Lakeview until Luke got better. She constantly told herself that it was for the greater good. Why couldn't her son wait a few years until he was sure that he was gay? How did Luke know for sure? Dr Oliver may have confused Luke into thinking he was. Even if Luke had come out months before he had met Dr Oliver, perhaps it was Reid who made Luke feel so sure about how he felt about men.

Lucinda had noticed a stark change in her daughter's behaviour towards her eldest son. Lily seemed more attentive around Luke, always trying to find something to distract him from his misery. But a grandmother could always tell when something was going on behind the scenes. Lucinda needed to speak to Luke about what was going on. Maybe she could be the one he would feel comfortable confiding in.

Reid and Martin had spent the past months pouring over the case that had caused Reid's medical license to have been revoked. Reid was distracting himself from Luke and Martin could see the signs of pure exhaustion. He knew that Reid hadn't been sleeping; Reid's face could tell him that. But he also knew Reid was hurting. He had destroyed the man who he had fallen in love with and Martin could tell it was killing Reid inside.

'Reid!' Martin shouted for the third time.

'What?' Came a muffled reply from Reid's bedroom. He had managed to rent an apartment near Martin. Naturally, Martin had managed to get an extra key made just in case situations like these arose.

'Get up! We have to get to your old hospital to get the referral from your old Chief of Staff, remember?' He opened Reid's bedroom and kicked the end of Reid's bed, hoping to shake him awake.

'Oh shit. Overt your eyes.' Reid rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He was only wearing boxers and Martin turned around to face the door.

'Just hurry up!' He called into the bathroom where Reid was already running water.

'Make me and sandwich and we'll be on our way!'

'I'm not your wife, Reid.'

'I know. You'd be even more sexually frustrated if that were true.' Reid stuck his head out of the bathroom.

'Just get in the shower and I'll make your bloody sandwich.'

Martin began picking up old plates and cups around the room until he saw the bin. It was overflowing with scrunched up pieces of paper. Martin checked behind him and made sure that Reid was still in the shower. He put the plates down on the nearby desk and unscrunched the top ball of paper.

_Dear Luke,_

_I lied. I can't tell you why I had to say those things and run away, it would only hurt you more. I had to hurt you. I do love you and I don't think I'll ever stop. I know you can't forgive me but I need to have closure. You're everywhere I go. I close my eyes and all I can see is you. I can't concentrate on anything anymore. Please let me go. _

_I love you._

Martin managed to make out the words although the words were written in Reid's almost illegible scribble and they had been crossed out violently. Every single sheet had a similar sentiment. They all showed how much Reid ached for Luke but knew he could never send the letters.

Reid leant his head against the wet tiles in the shower. They were cool and they felt soothing against his boiling skin. He felt like he was crawling out of himself. He'd never felt like this before; this feeling of being constantly lost without another human. Martin was waiting for him to get out of the shower but Reid couldn't bring himself to detach from the wall. He remembered the first time Luke had slept in his apartment. They had showered afterwards for almost an hour. They concentrated on discovering each other's bodies. Reid sighed heavily and tried to loosen the knots that had been tight around his stomach since December.

It was cold outside, even if it was Dallas. The sweaty heat of summer replaced with a cool wind that chilled Reid's soul. Reid turned off the water and shook out his hair.

Martin noticed the water shutting off and he hastened to try and replicate how the bin looked before he had snooped. He picked up the plates and tried to leave the room without notifying Reid. He was obviously hurting enough; Martin didn't want Reid to know he knew how much.

He pondered whether he should tell Mia. Being siblings they had always been friends but they never got on very well. From what Martin could gather, Mia was always the more outgoing of the too. She was the one invited to parties; Reid was the studious of the two. Not that he was the brightest. In exams he excelled but in human interaction and knowing how people work, Mia was far superior. Reid could brag all he wanted but he would never know how the human heart worked as well as Mia.

Lucinda's house was a short walk for Luke. He had moved back into the farm with Holden having decided that he couldn't stand his mother's hovering and Damian's presence any longer. Holden was pleased but was immediately drawn to his son's change in behaviour. He wasn't moody or angry; Luke was simply not 'Luke' anymore. He was withdrawn and closed, like before he came out and this worried Holden. He didn't want Luke to start drinking again over something that he wasn't even aware of.

Luke walked slowly to his grandmother's house. She had invited him over for dinner without Lily for once. It appeared she had given up on trying to reconcile them. He walked up the grand road to the familiar large mansion at the end. He lifted the large bronze knocker on the door and stepped back. His feet rocking as he waited to enter.

'Luke! Come in darling!' Lucinda greeted when she saw Luke.

'Hello, grandmother.' Luke said in a tone that didn't express much excitement.

He was led into the main living room where he had spent some of his childhood running around and knocking over expensive ornaments. He sat down on the sofa and held a floral pillow to his chest. Lucinda sat opposite him and waited for him to beginning knowing that he was dying to tell someone what the problem was.

'Luke, I can tell something is the matter. I won't judge just tell me.' She said turning to him and resting her elbow against the back of the sofa.

'Nothing, grandmother. I'm fine.' He lied.

'Well either you tell me what is going on or I find out. And you know I can find out anything.' She waited for a beat to see if Luke would react. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

'I do know.'

'Darling, I can tell it's hurting you so why don't you just let it out?'

Luke sighed and he began.

'It's about a guy. I can't tell you his name but I fell in love with him. Real love, grandmother, and I thought he felt the same way but it turned out he was just using me.'

'Did you meet him at school?'

'Kind of. We had that immediate attraction, although he tried to deny it for a while.'

'Was he still in the closet?'

'No. I thought it was because of the situation we were in.'

'And you can't tell me about the situation.'

'No. But we were together for about four months.'

'A long time for young love.' Luke smiled at her.

'Yes.'

'Luke, did you sleep with him?' Luke looked down and blushed.

'Yes. Almost immediately after we got together.'

'Then what happened?'

'He texted me saying he needed to see me and he broke up with me. Said he only wanted sex and he never really loved me.'

'And you think he was lying?'

'I don't know what to think. When we were together he was so gentle and caring.' He blushed and avoided her eyes, 'To me it felt like we were making love.'

'Darling, how did he look while he was saying those horrible things?'

'Cold, distance and expressionless. As though he wasn't really participating with the conversation; like he didn't care.'

'I think you need to find this man and ask him why he used you and then told you in such a hurtful way.'

'He's left town, grandmother. I'll never see him again.'

'Then maybe you need to get over him, darling.'

'I can't. Before that afternoon he was the most amazing person I'd ever met. I can't stop loving him. I can't even stop thinking about him for more than a minute.'

'As a grandmother I have to say: stop hurting yourself, honey. I think you just need to forget about him and move on.'

'I think that's the only way I'm going to survive.' She patted his knee.

'Come on. Let's have dinner.'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N It's building up now! I'm really enjoying this now I've got a plot established, before I was worried that it didn't string together as well as I would have liked. I hope you enjoy reading this. It's one of the longer chapters, I think As always, feedback = 3

Chapter 18

Luke was struggling. Katie had noticed that his English grades had dropped significantly which was especially odd for such a capable student. She knew why he was so distracted in class and wished she could do something. She had tried finding out what had happened from Reid but he wouldn't give her any clues. She had considered going to talk to Luke about the situation but she didn't really want to bring up what had happened six months ago. Reid was gone for good and she and Luke just couldn't accept that.

She missed Reid. She missed tidying up after his extravagant sandwiches and waking up to his 3am yoga chanting. She missed their gossip sessions and drinking wine with him to loosen his lips. He had never given her any details about his relationship with Luke but it seemed to have left the younger man crushed. She was still surprised Reid hadn't been fired or imprisoned considering the situation. It seemed that it was only her who had known about them but she wondered if anyone else had found them. She needed to talk to Luke whether it hurt them both or not.

-

Reid was exhausted. He'd been on hold with the Medical Board phone line for hours now. He was slumped over Martin's desk with his outstretched arm holding the phone, which was softly humming the same jazzy tone that had worked its way into his brain. Martin was sitting on the sofa on the opposite wall. He was flicking through all of the papers the last case had filed and was confused by some of the claimant's assumptions.

'Reid?' Martin called from the other side of the room. Reid jerked awake and wiped his mouth surreptitiously.

'What?'  
'They assumed you didn't treat this girl, Annie, correctly even though we have the data to prove that you gave her an extra year of life and there were no complications on the initial surgery? They can't sue for malpractice if the initial surgery and aftercare was as impeccable as hers was. Well, you can't sue and win! What kind of corrupt pricks are we working against?'

'Exactly. Mr Judd was very well acquainted with the board. He knew three of the members through his golf club and another is the ex-husband of Mrs Judd. You may think that could work for us but apparently they split on 'amiable terms'. They packed the court room with their friends and waited for me to lose my license.'

'Like Stalin?'  
'Perhaps with slightly less sinister intents than Stalin, but yes.'  
'Jesus. So we need to get board members who aren't corrupt and try and work out which of the board members are too acquainted with the claimants to have any muscle over the verdict.'  
Martin nodded and looked back at the sheet of paper in front of him.  
'I'll start making calls to the head of the AMA tomorrow to see what they think.'

Reid nodded and tried to smile in support. This was a lot of work but he needed to get back in the operating room. He hung up the phone after the music began to give him a migraine. As he made his way hope his went through his daily routine of thinking about Luke. He only allowed himself a few seconds to think about Luke before it hurt too badly. Every night he wondered what Luke was doing; whether he was sad or happy, whether his grades had dropped or improved without the distraction. He thumbed over the screen as he viewed Luke's number; the bright light in contrast to the darkness surrounding Reid at 4am. He cautiously pressed the deleted button next to Luke's contact icon and confirmed it. He had finally destroyed his last evidence of Luke.

-

Katie was Luke's next lesson and he smiled. She had been supportive the past six months. He knew that she didn't know why Reid had left and he certainly wasn't going to tell her. It was far too embarrassing. It was bad enough explaining it to his grandmother, with whom he's never been shy. Katie was Reid's best friend and only she knew where he was. Luke didn't know where Reid had gone. All he knew was that Reid wasn't in Illinois any longer and he wasn't coming back.

Katie still spoke to Reid via email or hurried phone calls. Reid was evasive from her questions and he rarely asked about anything expect Jacob. Katie knew what he wanted to ask but she wasn't going to give in and tell him how bad Luke was. It would only hurt Reid more and she thought he was getting over it a little bit.

Katie watched as Luke entered the classroom with the same haunted expression he'd had on for months.

_'What in god's name happened to you two?'_ Katie thought.

'Luke, could I talk to you after class please?' She asked at the beginning of the lesson. The rest of the pupils made noises and Luke blushed. Katie smiled.  
'You're not in trouble. Don't worry.' The noises stopped and Katie begun the lesson.

-

Casey Hughes was a smart guy and he knew it. He wasn't as smart as Luke but he was easily in the top five smartest pupils in the school. An aspiring lawyer he had started looking for work experience or courses for the summer. Everyone else he knew was going to parties the entire summer but he wanted to do something that he could be proud of, that he could tell employers about and perhaps let him stand out  
against the crowd of other law students.

One law firm had caught his eye. It was run by Martin Watts and was based in Dallas. A long way to travel but it was, apparently, worth it. Martin was an incredible lawyer; Casey had been watching his work for a while now and knew that this guy was the person he wanted to learn under. His father, Tom, agreed and got on the phone immediately.

Casey was ecstatic but then he remembered how he had promised Luke that they would go on a trip together to cheer Luke up about his parents or whatever that had made Luke act so differently. Luke and he had planned out their trip already but if he was going to do this internship then he wouldn't be able to go on that trip.  
And then the idea struck him. Why couldn't he take Luke with him? They could make a trip out of it and could hang out while Casey was learning. Maybe Luke could even come into the office and learn something. Casey was so excited now. This trip was getting better and better. He ran off to find Luke straight away.

-

'Katie, what's the problem?' Luke asked the end of his lesson.  
'We both share the problem, Luke. It's Reid.' Katie came and sat next to Luke on one of the wooden chairs in her office, an echo of a movement Reid used to make which made Luke wince.  
'What's happened to him?' Luke said, stricken.  
'I don't know. You tell me: why did he leave so quickly.' Luke looked away and refused to meet her eyes. 'Luke, what happened six months ago?'

Luke was shaking. He had bottled all of this up months ago and Katie was smashing the glass and making him open his heart all over again. Five months ago he had decided that he wouldn't think of Reid ever again. He threw away anything that reminded him of Reid and he avoided places where he held memories.

'I can't tell you. I just can't.' Luke whispered.  
'Whatever happened it obviously hurt the both of you...'  
'The both of us? No. No, Reid was not hurt when I saw him for he last time.' He said bitterly.  
'What? He was distraught the night before he left. He was running around packing and looked on the verge of tears the entire time!'  
'We must be talking about different men. The last time I saw Reid, he broke up with me saying he was only using me for sex and he grew bored of me. Why would he be hurt? He was always bluntly honest; I don't know why I didn't expect it from the start.'  
'What? He said what?' Katie asked, her mouth open in surprise.  
'He said he only wanted to fuck me and he never loved me. He played me, Katie!'  
'But he does love you. He does! I lived with him; I saw his dopey face whenever you were around. I saw the turmoil he was going through so he could be with you. He was looking for other jobs so you could be together properly once you actually became eighteen, again!'  
'He was looking for other jobs? Why would he do...? It doesn't matter anyway. He never loved me and we are still talking about him as if he ever even cared.'  
'Luke we need to find out what's going on because I know for certain that Reid was so deeply in love with you he couldn't even imagine a life without you.'  
'And yet here we are.' Luke said looking at the floor. Katie wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 'I love him so much. No matter what he did that day. I can't stop, I've tried everything and he's still stuck in my head.'  
'We're going to find out what happened that day, Luke. I promise.'

-

Luke left Katie's office feeling as though a weight had been lifted. Not a large weight, but a necessary one. He wanted answers about that day and having someone like Katie who knew Reid well enough to realise that he was in love with Luke would be invaluable.

'Luke!' A voice called out from behind him down the corridor.  
'Casey? What's up?' Luke smiled.  
'Hey! Luke, you look actually happy. What happened?'  
'I just needed to talk to someone and I think we're going to work together to find out what happened.'  
'What happened?'  
'Erm... With my parents, you know?' Luke lied.  
'Oh right. Yeah, that's tough,' Casey scratched the back of his neck and paused, 'Hey! Listen! I got into that lawyer internship thing in Dallas!'  
'Oh my god, Casey! That's incredible! I'm so happy for you.' Luke shouted and he hugged Casey. Casey was surprised but he was glad to have his friend back so he didn't say anything.  
'I want you to come with me.'  
'What? Why, Case?'  
'Because we had that road trip planned and we can still have fun when I'm not working. You need to get out of Oakdale, my friend!'

'Are you sure I wouldn't distract you, Case? I know how important this is to you.'  
'You won't. I promise. Schools out on Friday and we can leave that evening.'

Luke paused and thought it through. He really did need to get out of Oakdale and his memories of Reid. He looked to his right and saw a closet in the hallway where he and Reid had made out for an entire lunch break without Reid complaining about food once. Luke remembered laughing down the corridor as he watched Reid run to get a sandwich just after the bell had rung. Luke turned back and faced Casey.

'Okay.' 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Warning: Wordy. What can I say? This is longer than some of my AS level essays and it took much less time. Oh well. If there was a degree in LuRe we would all get A*s :D Feedback = 3

Chapter 19

Luke was ridiculously excited about Friday. School broke up early on the last day so he had extra time to visit his mother and his family to let them know where he was going. He hadn't seen Lily in a while. She had continued calling him and trying to visit the farm but Luke had remained evasive. She was treating him differently and he didn't like it one bit. She would act all gushy over the phone and then when she saw him she couldn't meet him in the eye or hug him properly. It made Luke sad for a second until he realised how many other wonderful people he had in his life.

He continued packing and found himself smiling for the first time in months. He had missed feeling excited, he had missed feeling period. He had been so locked up inside himself he didn't realise how much this must have effected the people he cared about. Katie was working with Luke on what had happened that day but he still remained certain the Reid was telling the truth that afternoon.

Luke zipped up the suitcase and watched it bob down the steps behind him. He reached the farm kitchen and he noticed that it was full of people. Emma had invited some of their family over for a dinner and he had to find a way of slipping out without seeming rude. He noticed that Katie was there as well as his mom, dad, grandmother and various other relatives. They were all sitting around the kitchen table and turned around to see Luke closing the door behind him.

'Luke, are you leaving so soon?' Emma asked.

'Yes, Casey's picking me up in,' he checked his watch, 'two minutes.'

'Where are you going?' Katie asked.

'Dallas.' He smiled and looked out of the window as he heard a car horn. He didn't noticed Katie's expression as he waved goodbye to everyone and ran outside.

'_Oh god, this could end badly.' _Katie thought.

'Snacks?' Casey asked as he drove away from Luke's house.

'Check.' Luke said as he looked through his bag.

'Music.' Luke held up his iPod and attached it to the car.

'Check.'

'Nice clothes?'

'Check. I have a suit and my blue shirt. Fancy enough for _Martin Watts_?'

'Don't say his name like that! Yes, thank god. I am not going clothes shopping with you again.'

'Come on! It wasn't that bad. I just made you try on some things you didn't like…'

'Luke! That is the biggest understatement of the century!'

They continued to bicker and laugh their way to a hotel that Luke had prebooked.

'You know, dude, sometimes it's really obvious you come from money. Like, seriously obvious.' Luke nudged him.

'Shut up. If it weren't for me and my credit card you'd be staying at that seedy motel down the road.'

'True. It's painfully obvious I should keep you and your credit card around for a while.'

Reid was in a state of permanent apprehension now he had something other than Luke to concentrate on. Martin had sorted out a meeting with an expert on these kinds of cases. A good friend of Martin, apparently. They had arranged to meet the next day because Martin wanted to bring along his new intern.

'Is having this stupid kid hanging on your leg come to the meeting more important to you than my case?'

'It's just a consulting meeting, Reid. This guy is the best but it can wait a day. This kid is good apparently. Very good. So keep that mouth shut during the meeting. I don't want your loosely-veiled insults disrupting either the meeting or the intern's state of mind. Capisci?'

'Fine. Although…'

'Just stop, Reid.'

'Good grief, the next thing you'll be telling me is that he's brought a friend along to keep him company…'

'Actually…'

'Oh my god! What's the friend going to do? Just sit about and twiddle his thumbs while my fate is decided?'

'He's also very smart and wanted to learn something. It doesn't hurt my company to take in two interns instead of one, financially, anyway. So get off your high horse and concentrate on the case and not the interns.' Reid puffed and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes. He waited a beat for what he knew was coming.

'Just make sure you don't shag one of them, this time.' Martin sniggered and Reid got up.

'Right that's it!' Martin continued to laugh as Reid tried to beat him up.

'It. Was. Too. Hard. To. Resist.' Martin said through his laughter.

Luke woke up to find Casey sitting on the side of his twin bed looking at him.

'That's seriously creepy, Case.' He rubbed his eyes, sat up in bed and picked up his watch on the night stand.

'We have to go in half and hour and I know how long you take to get ready! Get up now!' Casey kicked the bed.

'Give me a sec.' Luke said and rubbed his eyes again.

'Luke, I am this close to jumping on you.' Casey pinched his fingers together and left a centimetre gap.

'Do you even realise how homoerotic that sounded?' Luke laughed.

'Just get up will you?' Luke laughed and jumped out of bed.

'And put your suit on. We're sitting in a real meeting today and I want to make a good impression, as do you.' Casey shouted into the bathroom.

He didn't know the extent to the importance of today's meeting but he knew that one of Martin's good friends was appealing his medical license being revoked. It was a big deal; another incredible lawyer was going to be there, Casey assumed he was a specialist on medical cases, and he wanted to be there on time with Luke looking presentable and behaving himself.

He could hear Luke singing loudly in the shower and Casey chuckled to himself. His best friend was back.

Reid and Martin entered into the large glass building where Martin's firm was. It was huge and each footstep on white marble echoed and vibrated against the walls. There were rivers and trees dotted around the reception area. There was even grass. Reid raised an eyebrow at Martin who rolled his eyes at his friend's predictability.

Casey tugged Luke along as he hurried through the reception area of Martin's building. He would have to admire the scenery after he found his way into the conference room, if he could ever find it. Luke was still tired even after his shower and was proceeding to drink copious amounts of coffee to try and get his brain in gear.

Reid hated elevators. Especially glass ones. The floor was glass as were the walls and he felt his face heating up. The elevator hadn't even started moving yet and he was already embarrassing himself. Suddenly a hand gripped the elevator door and pulled it open and a man stepped inside.

'Luke, come on.' Casey said as he held open the elevator door. Luke ran towards him and smiled before entering slowly. They stood in the empty elevator and watched as the opposite elevator rose up and travelled to the top of the building.

'It's so high.' Luke sighed as their elevator, too, began its journey upwards.

'Yes, Luke, it's very high.' Casey nodded and laughed. He adjusted his tie and tried to not look nervous although his hands were slightly shaking. If he could make a good impression over this summer it could mean one day he could work in this heaven.

The man smiled and pressed a button on the control board. Reid grimaced as the elevator travelled up. Thankfully it was a brief ride upwards and he got out as smoothly as possible. He didn't have a panic attack and he was still alive. This day was getting better and better. Martin gripped his shoulder and led him straight ahead into what looked like a conference room. They sat down at one end of the table and Martin started taking his papers out of his briefcase.

He heard a knock at the door and pulled Reid up to come with him to greet the interns. He wanted to talk to them first before Reid's saviour arrived. Reid grudgingly got up and stood slightly behind Martin. The taller man was slightly blocking his view as he opened the door so he stepped slightly to the right of Martin as his friend exchanged handshakes with the first man who he vaguely recognised.

'Ah, Casey Hughes! It's nice to match a face to a voice, finally. Your father and I have worked on a couple of cases together. I hope you will do him proud these following weeks.'

'I hope so too, Mr Watts.' Casey smiled. This was going well. Reid looked at the floor and toed the wooden floor.

'And your friend, sorry you never mentioned your name?' Martin asked the second man.'

'Luke. Luke Snyder.' Reid's head snapped up and Casey laughed in surprise as he finally saw Reid's face.

'Dr Oliver! I didn't know you are the client!' Luke's eyes caught Reid's for a second and then looked away.

Reid felt the entire room shake as if it was strung up to an electrical current. Luke was even more beautiful now than he was six months ago. Casey shook his hand violently and smiled at Martin as they both moved towards the table discussing the case. This left Luke standing inside the door frame refusing to meet Reid's gaze and Reid staring at Luke with his mouth open in shock.

'Luke.' He whispered so softly Luke didn't know whether he had imagined it or not. He looked up and was startled by the intensity of Reid's blue eyes. He had missed Reid so much that his arms shook from holding them back.

Katie believed that Reid still loved Luke so why did Reid say those things to him? Why did he have to break Luke's heart in such a horrible way? He couldn't sit in a room with this man and not cry or get mad and break something and he didn't want to ruin this for Casey.

He removed his eyes from Reid's and turned to Casey and Martin who were now discussing the case, Casey having taken Reid's seat at the end of the table, next to Martin.

'Casey, I'm just going to get some water.' He said and hurried out of the room. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out before he did something embarrassing like burst into tears and ruin Casey's day.

Reid watched Luke walk quickly down the hallway and through another corridor to the right.

'Erm, I need some water too. You guys carry on.' He said distractedly and hurried down in the direction Luke was headed. He saw a door which said 'Kitchen' on the side and he opened the door to find Luke grasping onto the counter and taking deep breaths, looking like he was about to cry. He heard the door open and turned around in shock prepared to explain to one of Martin's colleagues, but instead he saw Reid still standing outside, his hand holding onto the door.

Reid took a deep breath and stepped inside the small kitchen and shut the door behind him.

Katie was in Java catching up on her morning coffee when she saw Lily Snyder sitting at one of the tables reading a newspaper. She was wary about going over but she really needed to talk to someone about how Luke was and she thought his mother would be the best person to discuss him with.

'Lily?' She asked as she clutched at her coffee mug.

'Oh hello, Katie! Come, sit down and let's catch up!' Katie smiled and sat down opposite Lily.

'How are you?' Lily asked.

'I'm alright. A bit frustrated actually. Jacob's ill again and my paediatrician is on holiday again.'

'Oh honey. Go talk to Bob or someone, they'll sort him out.' Lily smiled.

'That's a great idea. I just wish Reid was around still. He always knew whether Jacob was ill even before me.' Katie remembered. Lily froze for a second at the mention of his name.

'Ah well, he's gone now. Let's not talk about him.'

'Why? Do you not like him?' Katie asked, intrigued.

'Not really. I found his manner a little abrasive. He wasn't a very good teacher to Luke.'

'_I think he was a little too good at being a teacher for Luke._' Katie thought.

'Oh. Was he bullying Luke?' Katie asked. Maybe Lily knew what was going on. Maybe another teacher had threatened to report Reid if he didn't leave Luke. But that still didn't explain why Reid was so hurtful to Luke when he broke his heart.

'Not as such. He just wasn't acting in a way that a teacher should. You lived with him, you should know… Wait a minute, you lived with him…' Lily said in realisation.

'Yes…' Katie answered.

'Oh my god, you know!' Lily exclaimed.

'Know what?' Katie asked.

'Know about my son and that… Dr Oliver.' She said in disgust.

'What… You know?' Katie asked in shock.

'Yes. Of course I know. Luke came home smelling of someone else everyday and I matched that with various other facts I was able to piece together a pretty accurate picture of what was going on.' She sniffed and looked at the ceiling.

'Oh my god. You do realise they were in love?' Katie asked feeling protective of her friend even if he had behaved badly to Luke.

'No, Dr Oliver didn't love my son. He used him for sex. He told Luke that and that's the truth.' She looked truly disgusted at the words that she had just said and it started a feeling of anger inside Katie.

'Wait a minute, Luke hasn't told anyone but me and Lucinda what Reid said to him. He hasn't seen you properly in months. How do you know what Reid said to him?'

Just then Damian entered the coffee shop and Lily stood up. She folded up her newspaper and left it on the table.

'It was nice talking with you, honey, but I need to talk to Damian.' Lily said with venom. She stalked out of Java with her hand wrapped around Damian's wrist.

'_Oh my god,'_ Katie thought, _'It was Lily. It was Lily who made Reid say all of those things. Reid still loves Luke!' _

She fished around in her handbag. She had an important phone call to make.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lily and Damian hurried through Old Town. Lily knew she shouldn't have told Katie about knowing what was going on with Luke and Dr Oliver. She found strength when she realised that Luke was in Dallas and Katie couldn't bring back Dr Oliver and mess up her plan. Damian was worried also, if Luke was told about his mother's involvement in Dr Oliver's abrupt break up, he would make the connection with Damian and he would never trust his father again.

'Cara, what did you actually tell that woman?' He asked as they stood by the bench.

'I told you a minute ago, I told her I knew. She knows Dr Oliver very well and I bet she's working out a plan right now.'

'And Luke's at home at the farm?'

'No, he's in Dallas. He went with Casey for an internship with Martin Watt's firm.'

'Right. Should I do a backup check on this Martin Watts?'

'I think that would be a good idea.' Lily conceded.

Reid took a step closer to Luke and Luke held up a hand to indicate not to come any closer although his hand was only inches away from touching Reid's chest.

'It's just my luck, isn't it?' Luke murmured towards the wall. Reid felt the tension in his shoulders heighten when he realised he couldn't touch Luke. Luke had gotten over him, probably had a new boyfriend his own age. He was happy and now Reid had turned up and made him look broken all over again. Reid hated himself.

'How are you?' Reid asked shakily, his voice, thankfully, not breaking.

'How do you think I am, Reid? You broke my heart and left the next day. You used me and made me believe we were something we never were.'

'Luke…'

'No, listen. I'm going to get through this day for Casey. I know how much this means to him,' Luke paused and Reid was about to tell him what really happened when Luke began talking again, 'I've imagined this discussion so many times. Would I cry and get angry or tell you everything I felt and am still feeling?'

'Still feeling?' Reid questioned, he was still in shock and Luke's words weren't registering properly.

'Don't mock me. I loved you. Katie has tried everyday since you left to persuade me to believe that you still loved me that day. That you didn't mean what you said. But I can't believe her. She didn't see your eyes when you said those words. She didn't see the lack of emotion on your face when you said you used me for sex,' Reid closed his eyes as he remembered that horrible day.

'I'm doing this for Casey. This day will be the last time I see you, it just hurts too much.' Luke felt his eyes watering and he left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Reid standing in the kitchen alone. Luke walked down the corridor feeling worse than he had ever felt. He still couldn't believe how much it hurt to see Reid, and how he didn't even offer and explanation for that day. All he had to do was get through the day for Casey.

Damian was sitting in his desk chair sending some emails when his secretary brought in a file with Martin Watts written on the front. He opened it and began reading with interest. If this man was looking after his son he had to make sure Dr Oliver wasn't going to be involved in anyway to tell Luke about Lily's involvement. Now Katie knew Damian expected her to call Dr Oliver and encourage him to corrupt his son even further.

He read through the information with little interest until he reached the personal information.

_Watts is married to Mia Oliver Watts, a Bio-Chemist, with no children. He is close friends with Mrs Watt's younger brother, Dr Reid Oliver, a well-known neurosurgeon. They are currently working together as Oliver is looking to be reinstated with his medical licence which was revoked in late 2008 due to a malpractice suit. _

Damian leant back in his chair and held his index finger to his lips. He couldn't risk Dr Oliver being there while Luke was in Dallas. He had to go to Dallas and rescue his son from this man. He told his secretary to book the next flight to Dallas and he smiled. He wouldn't let that man anywhere near his Luciano.

Katie scrolled through her contacts until she found Luke Snyder. She pressed the called button and chanted 'Pick up, pick up' in her head a couple of times before she heard Luke's voice on the end of the line. He didn't sound like the happy Luke that had left Oakdale the day before.

'Luke?' Katie's voice asked. Luke stopped half way down the corridor and leant against the wall. It felt nice to talk to someone who he could explain what had just happened.

'Katie? Hi.'

'Luke, listen. Reid's in Dallas. I'm assuming from your voice you already know that.'

'Yes. We just had a little catch up. Actually, I yelled at him for a couple of minutes and left him in the kitchen.'

'Kitchen? Anyway, I just found out what happened that day. For certain.'

'What? Reid was telling the truth that day, Katie. I know it.'

'No, Luke. It was your mum and Damian! They made him break up with you so badly that you would never forgive him and get back together. They made him leave town under the promise he would never return. Otherwise they would report him to the police and make sure that he never got out.'

'What? My mom would never do that. I know she was struggling with accepting my sexuality but she would never blackmail Reid into doing something like that!'

'It made Reid appear the eternal bad guy and you went straight home. Lily got her son back and Damian simply wanted to manipulate you. Reid still loves you!'

Luke started walking back to the kitchen in a daze after what he had heard. He thanked Katie and hanged up. He opened the door with his hand still gripping his phone. He saw Reid in a similar position Luke was a few minutes ago.

'Luke? I'm so sorry I can't tell you why I did those things.' Reid said in reluctance.

Luke walked up to Reid and kept an inch between them. He put the phone on the counter behind Reid and looked back into the older man's eyes.

'Katie explained everything. My mother, Damian. How they made you say those things.' Luke ran his palm up Reid's arm to cup his cheek.

'I was broken without you.' Reid said quietly.

'So was I.' Luke agreed. He leant forwards and kissed Reid softly. It was everything he had imagined, he felt fireworks, fire and a subtle mix of coffee that Luke had been drinking in gallons that morning.

It quickly became heated and Reid flipped them so Luke's back was pressed to the counter. Their mouths melded together as though the past six months had never happened. Reid mouthed kisses down Luke's jaw and sucked on his neck causing Luke to arch his back and gasp. Reid smiled against Luke's neck and began to push his jacket off his shoulders and felt Luke's back still wearing his shirt, rubbing his palms in circular motions.

Luke smiled and kissed Reid hard and started to unbutton Reid's shirt. He kissed his way down the hard chest and reminded himself where Reid's sensitive spots were. Reid was writhing above him and they both felt incredible. They just fitted together perfectly.

Casey and Martin were too busy talking about the case to realise that Luke and Reid had been getting a drink for over an hour now and looked up at each other at the same time.

'They've been gone a long time, huh? I hope they're ok.' Martin laughed.

'Yeah. Luke's been pretty depressed these past months. It's nice to have him back to normal.' Casey smiled.

'Reid's been the same. How do you know him?'

'He was Luke's biology teacher.' And then it hit Martin. How could he have been so stupid; Luke was Reid's Luke. The love of his life and conveniently also his student.

'Oh my god, is Luke's mother the headmistress?' Martin asked with a smile.

'Yeah, why?' Casey asked, confused.

'Do you not know about Luke and Reid?'

'Other than Luke being tutored for extra Biology. Nothing.'

'Extra Biology. Smooth, Oliver.' Martin laughed.

'I am totally confused.'

'They were lovers last year and then Reid had to break up with Luke because Mrs Snyder blackmailed Reid.'

'They were lovers? But Reid is over ten years older than us! And it was illegal last yeah because of the birth certificate thing!'

'Yeah, Reid's moral compass went a bit haywire after they slept together the first time. I think they genuinely fell in love.'

'So what do you think they're doing now?'

'Well, either Luke is standing over Reid's body with a bloody knife or they're _catching up_.'

'You don't mean… Right now?'

'I'm not sure they're worried about time restraints since they haven't seen each other in months.'

'Right, should we wait for them…?' Casey said pointing at the papers in front of them.

'I think they'll be a while.' Martin smiled and turned back to work.

Reid felt his heart jump around as he pushed into Luke for the second time. They had found their way onto the floor which was, luckily, relatively clean. Luke was clearly enjoying himself and after the first round of intense sex they stopped to talk everything through; simply going over the facts to make sure they were both on the same page. The second round started off much slower, more intimate.

After disappearing for an hour and a half they decided they'd better go back and talk to Martin and Casey. They had unlimited time, until Luke's internship had finished anyway. Reid tried to find all of his clothes and Luke was laughing as he found one of his socks on top of the toaster in the small room. They had been in such a hurry to get the clothes off in the first place; finding them again was proving to be tricky.

They were ruffled and still basking in the afterglow but they managed to walk down the corridor back to the conference room. They stopped outside the room and looked at each other. Luke took both of Reid's hands in his and laced them together as they faced each other.

'Martin knows what happened.'

'Casey doesn't. The only people back home who know my side of the story are Katie, who obviously now knows the truth, and Lucinda, my grandmother.'

'How should we act when we go back inside?' Reid cocked his head towards the room.

'As if we are back together but professional?'

'Sounds good to me.' Reid smiled and kissed Luke passionately. Luke pulled back, slightly revelling in how wonderful it felt to be with Reid again.

Inside Casey and Martin were watching through the glass at the show Reid and Luke were putting on.

'Do they realise we can see them?' Casey asked as he looked away when they began kissing.

'No. It's got a tint to it so I can see outside but they can't see in.' Martin looked down and laughed. 'This is going to be brilliant blackmail material for family gatherings; Reid smiling and in love. Where's my iPhone? I want to take a picture.'

Just then Luke and Reid walked inside trying to look subtle but both of their hair was mussed up from where they had run their hands through each others. Their clothes were crumpled and Reid seemed to have lost his tie.

Casey laughed and tried to mask it with a cough as Reid sat down next to Martin at the table and Luke sat down beside him, sneaking glances at Reid.

'Let's get started then.' Reid smiled and pulled the bulk of paper that Casey had been looking at towards him.

Damian landed just after lunch and found a phone booth. He pulled out a scrap of paper with the number his secretary had given him. He rung the number and waited for the person to pick up. He was going to get his Luciano back, whatever it took.


End file.
